TRAHISON
by Syriel-Stevenson-Taylor
Summary: hey hey! c'est la premère fois que je publie une de mes fics sur un site de ce genre. bon c'est un wincest euh assez soft  pour une fois XD  j'espère que ça vous plaira. bref bonne lecture j'attendrais les divers Reviews pour lacher la suite ou PAS
1. Chapter 1

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 1

Palo Alto, Stanford University. California.

Leur relation n'était pas normale, d'ailleurs il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si un jour elle l'avait été. Le temps avait largement détérioré le coté normal de tout ce qu'il éprouvait envers Dean. Et ça, il le savait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Rien que la manière dont ils se regardaient tous les deux, les rares fois où ils se voyaient, était déjà en elle-même un blasphème ! Leur relation elle-même était une abomination de par son caractère incestueux ! Et combien de fois avaient-ils d'hors et déjà succombé à la tentation ? Où ils avaient partagé ce plaisir coupable et défendu mais tellement intense ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils regardé et dans un échange visuel que eux seuls pouvaient comprendre concernant le secret qu'il partageaient, s'étaient-ils revus seuls nus dans un moment de pure extase ?

La toute première fois où ils s'étaient laissé aller, remontait plus de 8 années en arrière.

Bien avant que Sam ne parte pour l'université, il s'était passé déjà des choses effroyables entre eux, et ce même lorsque leur père dormait dans la pièce voisine.

Alors qu'il n'était encore âgé que de 14ans, leur relation déjà fusionnelle s'était transformée en une idylle passionnée et interdite. Interdite de par son coté malsain et totalement contre nature.

Tout avait débuté, durant une des éternelles absences de leur père. C'était la veille de l'anniversaire de Dean. Lors d'un jeu totalement stupide où il avait décidé d'embêter son frère aîné qui était allongé confortablement sur le canapé et au téléphone avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Et c'était bel et bien ce jour précis que tout avait basculé entre eux. Sam avait commencé par chatouiller son frère pour lui faire lâcher son téléphone portable. Il s'était tout d'abord assis prés de lui et avait commencé ces chatouillis, puis il s'était levé pour continuer de plus belle mais, constatant que cela ne le gênait en aucune manière dans sa conversation, pris d'une impulsion carrément irrésistible, il s'était mis en tête de lui mordre le cou vu que Dean ne voulait pas clore sa conversation avec cette fille. Et dans le feu de l'action, Sam s'était mis à califourchon sur son frère, pour continuer son petit manége.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Sam s'était retrouvé allongé sur Dean, et leur bassins s'étaient retrouvé étroitement collés l'un à l'autre, et surtout Sam avait carrément atterri entre ses jambes, mais Dean continuait néanmoins sa conversation en étouffant plusieurs rires tout en lui chuchotant de s'arrêter avant qu'il ne se fâche. Sam s'était alors dit que le seul moyen de lui faire lâcher ce foutu téléphone était sans doute de l'embrasser !

Voyant que Dean était plus préoccupé par la fille que par ce que faisait son diablotin de petit frère, Sam décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et de mettre son plan à exécution : il s'était lentement approché du visage de son aîné puis avait déposé un tendre baiser sur sa joue puis avait répété l'opération en se rapprochant délicatement mais sûrement de la bouche charnue qui s'étirait dans un sourire à la fois amusé et si doux que Sam ressentit une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, d'embrasser cette bouche qui paraissait si douce. Sam avait d'abord effleuré plusieurs fois le coin de la bouche en guettant les réactions de son aîné.

Frustré de constater que rien de semblait vouloir fonctionner, il posa ses mains sur la poitrine et se redressa pour mieux le regarder. Dean était toujours en pleine conversation, puis moins d'une minute plus tard Sam posa clairement ses lèvres sur celles de Dean et se mit à l'embrasser comme le lui avait apprit cette fille qui l'avait un jour entraîné dans un des placards où ils s'étaient embrassés durant plusieurs heures. Entendre la voix de la fille qui était encore au bout fil et qui demandait à Dean s'il était toujours là, l'irrita à un point qu'il cru qu'il allait lui hurler de laisser son grand frère tranquille, mais Sam prit le téléphone portable de la main de Dean et ferma le clapet d'un coup sec et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard il se tourna de nouveau vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ce fut Dean qui brisa le silence :

- Hey mais ? Sammy ? Je peux savoir ce qui prend d'un coup ?

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, Le dit-Sammy s'était penché de nouveau vers ses lèvres et avait recommencé à l'embrasser, sentant que le désir ne faisait que croître. En fait, il s'était même mis à dévorer les lèvres qui semblaient s'offrir à lui, et quelques instants plus tard il avait senti son entre jambe réagir immédiatement et malheureusement... Celui de Dean aussi. Devant ce fait irréfutable, Dean l'avait repoussé puis s'était levé profondément troublé.

Mais Sam ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'être gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, en effet il s'était planté face à lui puis s'était collé à lui d'une manière qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser se défiler. Et qu'il allait lui offrir un cadeau encore plus exceptionnel que la voiture que leur père comptait lui léguer… Et c'était là que tout avait commencé...

Et depuis ce temps-là, c'était devenu une habitude. Et quelques semaines plus tard, cela avait littéralement viré à l'obsession. L'addiction qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre n'avait fait que croître au fil du temps. Dean ne pouvait plus se passer de Sam, et Sam ne pouvait plus se passer de Dean. Puis il y eu le clash entre leur père et Sam. Ce fameux soir où le point de non retour avait été franchi. Ce soir maudit où John Winchester avait ordonné au plus jeune de ses fils de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Alors Sam était parti, mais avant ça, il avait supplié Dean de ne pas l'oublier, et de ne jamais renier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Quelques temps plus tard, il avait finalement atterri en Californie et s'était inscrit à Stanford, en cours de droit. Moins de deux jours après être arrivé, il avait appelé Dean mais ce dernier n'avait pas répondu. Sans doute est-il occupé à chasser un quelconque monstre quelque part. Et Sam n'avait pas eu le courage de le rappeler, peut être parce qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas supporter de constater l'immensité de la distance qui à présent les séparait…

En ayant enfin retrouvé sa liberté, une sensation nouvelle naquit en lui. Il se surprit à apprécier pleinement ces purs moments de liberté, et bientôt le vie universitaire prit le dessus sur sa vie «d'avant ». Environ deux semaines après s'être installé, il eut la très agréable surprise de voir Dean débarquer. A ce moment-là, son cœur avait bondit d'une joie exaltante.

Ainsi il ne l'avait pas oublié comme Sam l'avait d'abord pensé ! Sur le moment, Dean lui avait expliqué que même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble comme ils l'étaient avant, ils n'allaient pas pour autant cesser de se voir. Et il avait tenu sa promesse. Il passait le plus souvent possible par Palo Alto, et ce quitte à faire un détour qui lui coûtait parfois plus de 12h de route pour atteindre la côte ouest et ainsi venir voir Son Sammy comme il aimait l'appeler…

11 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivé à Stanford. Et Dean passait le plus souvent possible pour qu'ils puissent se voir et ce malgré leurs emplois du temps respectifs qui étaient plus que chargés. Ils essayaient aussi de s'appeler le plus souvent possible, presque 4 à 5 fois par semaines et se racontaient leur journées, ou Sam se contentait d'écouter la douce voix de Dean lui relatait comment s'était déroulé sa dernière chasse. Et ils passaient ainsi des heures entières, parfois même toute la nuit…

Seulement, tout juste quelques semaines après la dernière visite de Dean, un imprévu était venu interférer et avait littéralement bouleversé la vie de Sam sur le campus. Une rencontre tout à fait inattendue. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un…

Jessica Lee Moore. Blonde, jolie et qui lui avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'elle était folle de lui. Il s'étaient installé ensemble et à partir de cet instant, Sam avait commencé à espacer ses coups de fil, qui bientôt se réduisirent à un seul toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines, et qui durait tout juste 20 minutes, au bout de ce laps de temps, Sam prétextait un travail urgent ou des révisions pour le lendemain pour mettre un terme à la conversation, et Dean n'avait jamais insisté pour rester plus de temps.

Et en moins d'une semaine qu'avait duré ce nouveau phénomène, Dean, dont l'instinct était aussi aiguisé que celui d'un prédateur, avait parfaitement compris le subterfuge et avait carrément cesser de l'appeler. Alors au bout d'un mois entier sans entendre la voix de son frère aîné, en dehors de la voix moqueuse sur son répondeur, Sam commençait à sentir clairement les symptômes d'un horrible manque. Son humeur s'était complètement détériorée, son sommeil s'était envolé, sa bonne humeur complètement évaporée et il passait des heures et des heures son téléphone portable à la main dans l'espoir que Dean allait appeler. Jessica Moore sa petite amie officielle, s'inquiétait énormément pour lui et il le savait, mais comment pouvait-il lui avouer que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne et que cette personne n'était nulle autre que son propre frère, Dean son frère adoré ? Pouvait-il se permettre de briser le cœur et les espérances de cette jeune fille ? Non certainement pas, car son empathie le lui interdisait formellement !

To be Continued

* * *

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :_

_les chapitres se suivent, je vais essayer de les mettre les uns après les autres, et de finir l'histoire sur une note un peu poétique et nettement moins sexuelle lol _

_quoi que les deux sont-ils vraiment si inconpatibles que ça? han! j'en sais fichtre rien XD_

_Allez bonne lecture les amis! _

_laissez vos impressions et critiques ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 2

Mais très vite Sam s'en voulut à mort, il était tiraillé dans tous les sens, Dean était son addiction, il était devenu comme un junkie qui allait perdre la raison s'il ne retrouvait pas sa dose de poison et il tomba dans le pire état de manque qui soit, alors n'y tenant plus il avait appelé son frère aîné mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit avec horreur que le numéro n'était plus attribué ! A ce moment fatidique, il avait senti les larmes lui monter brusquement aux yeux et s'était laisser glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol pour laisser sa peine et son angoisse le submerger.

A force de trop le repousser, Dean était sans doute passer à autre chose…

Le jour où il avait découvert que Dean avait sans aucun doute changé de numéro avait été le pire de toute sa vie. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Stanford, il se mit à sécher les cours. Un jour, deux jours puis trois d'affilée. Et de plus en plus souvent, le soir il quittait le campus pour aller traîner dans les bars, et se saouler. Un mois entier s'écoula ainsi…

Cependant, un soir où il s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller noyer ses idées noires dans un quelconque bar sordide à grandes lampées d'un mauvais whisky, il entendit un bruit très familier à proximité du campus. En effet, il aurait juré avoir entendu le doux ronronnement du moteur de l'Impala. Son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine et son esprit se mit à tourner à plein régime : il priait de toutes ses forces pour que ce bruit ait été bel et bien réel. Alors il sortit du Campus, et se retrouva dans la rue. C'est là qu'il la vit de loin. Et malgré la distance, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille ! Sans plus attendre, il avait franchis la pelouse, puis il commença à traverser la rue en direction du trottoir. Arrivé à mis chemin, à la lumière d'un réverbère, il vit une veste en cuir marron, une paire de jeans bleu sombre et un tee-shirt noir. Puis, le visage…

Ce doux visage et ses merveilleuses prunelles aussi vertes que deux précieuses émeraudes, la bouche qui s'étira dans un petit sourire en coin comme il en avait le secret. Sam franchit la distance qui les séparait encore et sans la moindre hésitation, il se jeta dans les bras de Dean.

Les bras de Sam avaient déjà entouré sa taille et l'instant d'après il l'embrassa fougueusement, des larmes de joie coulant de ses yeux. Et bien sur, le fait que Dean réponde à ses baisers avec presque autant de passion que lui, rassura pleinement Sam. Il s'écarta quelques minutes pour regarder le visage tant aimé, ses mains s'étaient glissé à l'intérieur de la veste en cuir et caressaient fiévreusement son dos comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là avant de l'attirer contre lui pour aller enfouir son visage dans sa nuque et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué…

Après ça, tous deux étaient allé à la chambre que Dean avait louée dans un hôtel pas loin. Arrivés sur place, Sam ne put se retenir davantage, à peine la porte franchie, il attira Dean tout contre lui, et l'embrassa longuement. Puis il lui retira sa veste, et s'apprêtait à faire la même chose avec le reste de ses vêtements quand Dean se dégagea doucement et lui dit:

- Hey Sammy, doucement. On a le temps. Je suis ici pour toute une semaine, ok ?

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Alors son visage se fendit d'un sourire plus que ravi :

- Toute une semaine ?

- Yep… Alors si tu veux bien, on va d'abord se prendre une bière et se poser un peu, ok ? Rétorqua Dean en répondant à son sourire.

- Sans problème, Dean… Répliqua Sam.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques minutes après ça, les deux frères Winchester se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table de la petite de la cuisine près de la fenêtre. Dean se leva quelques minutes, le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste puis revint s'installer face à son jeune frère. Sous le regard surpris de ce dernier, il posa un paquet de cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquet sur la petite table.

- Tu fumes ? Demanda Sam d'un air plus que surpris.

- Yep… Ça complète parfaitement ma panoplie du Bad Boy de service.

A ces mots, Sam laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis n'y tenant plus il commença à poser tout un tas de questions à son frère :

- Alors dis moi, quelles nouvelles ? Quelles affaires tu as eu l'occasion de traitées récemment? Et surtout qu'en est-ce que tu es arrivé en ville?

- Eh bien… Il y a environ un mois, je me suis occupé d'une dame blanche dans le Maine, dans un des bleds les plus paumés qui soient, un truc qui s'appelle Rumford ou un truc dans le style, juste après j'ai atterri en plein désert au fin fond du Nevada pour traquer un Shapeshiter qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, et m'a coûté une bonne trentaine de points de sutures à l'épaule droite, entre temps, je suis allé donné un coup de main à Bobby pour son histoire de loup garou en Floride, là encore j'ai dû passer par les urgences pour une épaule déboîtée. Sur ce coup-là, tu vas me dire : normal quand tu percutes un mur en béton ! Ensuite, il y a environ une semaine tout juste, avant de venir ici, j'ai dû me rendre à Bangor encore dans le Maine pour une sombre affaire de Poltergeist, un truc complètement tordu qui s'était en tête de s'attaquer à une maison de retraite ! Imagines toi le truc de fou Sammy. Une fois l'affaire réglée, il y a 3 jours j'ai conduit pratiquement d'une traite pour venir. Et je suis arrivé…

Dean regarda sa montre puis :

- Je suis arrivé il y a tout juste 3 h, le temps de trouver un bon motel bien situé et je suis allé direct à Stanford…

- Wouahou… Laissa échapper Sam.

- Quoi ?

- T'as traversé tout le pays tout ça… Pour venir me voir ?

- Yep, pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? Répliqua Dean en allumant une cigarette. Il recracha la fumée en direction de la fenêtre ouverte, puis ironisa intérieurement : Putain, si tu savais…

- Dean… J'ai cru que…

- Cru quoi ?

- Dean, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de t'appeler, ton numéro n'était plus attribué… Et je me suis dit que…

- Que quoi ? Que je t'avais oublié ? Que j'étais peut être passé à autre chose ? J'ai changé de numéro, mais le fait est que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te donner le nouveau, Sammy et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Et puis il y avait d'autres moyens d'avoir mon numéro : tu aurais pu appelé Bobby, Caleb ou encore le pasteur Jim pour l'avoir, non ? Rétorqua Dean sur un ton légèrement sarcastique. Ton qui ne pu échapper à Sam, il en était archi sur.

Avant de finir sa phrase, Dean s'était levé, cigarette au bec, puis s'était longuement étiré. Il savait que Sam le dévorait des yeux, mais fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment. Ce type de regard de sa part, ne lui faisait pour ainsi dire plus aucun effet. Il alla chercher une bouteille de Jack Daniel's dans son sac et récupéra deux verres dans un des petits placard au dessus de l'évier et revint s'asseoir à la table en face de celui que fut jadis son frère cadet jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il servit un dose de scotch dans chacun des verres et levant le sien :

- Cheers, Sam…

- Cheers, Dean… Répliqua Sam, en souriant avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool.

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:

lol je me demande bien comment tout va se finir XD

je sais je suis horriblement sadique de m'arrêter là mdr

bon ok ok! Je sors XD

bonne lecture les enfants


	3. Chapter 3

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 3

Le regard de Dean se perdit soudain dans le vague, puis machinalement, il alluma une autre cigarette. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Et quelques instants plus tard, Sam sentit clairement que l'attitude de son frère aîné était devenue quasi polaire. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'osa pas poser directement la question à haute voix car cela voudrait dire que l'atmosphère déjà glacée avait belle et bien une source et Sam n'était pas sûr de vouloir y faire face, du moins pas pour le moment.

De l'autre coté de la table, l'aîné des Winchester restait plongé dans ses pensées. Il savait que Sam avait clairement senti son brusque changement d'attitude mais, il perçu un sourire machiavélique et ironique apparaître progressivement sur son propre visage tourné vers la vitre. Et plus il y pensait et plus, il savoura intérieurement les prochains événements qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver…

En fait, Dean n'était pas arrivé il y avait 3 h de ça mais plus exactement trois jours plus tôt et à son arrivée, il était tombé sur une chose qu'il avait déjà sentie venir plusieurs mois auparavant. En effet, trois jours plus tôt, il avait pris le temps de réserver sa chambre dans cet hôtel situé pas loin de l'université, puis il avait laissé la voiture garée sur le parking et s'était tranquillement dirigé vers le Campus. Là, il s'était promené à travers les différentes allées de la fac, puis s'était arrêté prés d'un arbre et avait longuement observé ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sentant que les battements de son cœur devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers à chaque minute qui passait, avec dans la bouche un sale goût de sang qui s'installait progressivement…

Environ une demie heure après son arrivée, quelque chose au loin attira immédiatement son attention, et sa vision de sniper d'élite ne pouvait le tromper : des cheveux châtains, de grands yeux verts, un visage magnifique et un grand corps d'athlète se distinguait à plus d'une centaines de mètres de lui. Puis c'est là qu'il vit la petite chose ignoble, fine et blonde agrippée au bras de Sam. Celui qui fut jadis, Son Sammy…

Et le sourire qu'il adressait à cette chose méprisable agrippée à son bras, était éblouissant.

Et ça faisait mal…

Très mal…

Car au plus loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, Dean savait qu'il ne lui avait jamais souri de cette manière !

Le couple s'arrêta quelques minutes pour s'embrasser à pleines bouches, la petite chose infâme et répugnante s'accrochait à la nuque de Sam telle une vulgaire sangsue. Leur baiser dura si longtemps que Dean dû détourner les yeux, pour éviter de sentir la bile lui monter dans la gorge face à la douloureuse constatation de cette abjecte trahison. Quelques instants plus tard le couple se sépara pour ensuite reprendre son chemin, et reparti joyeusement main dans la main vers un des immenses bâtiments.

Cette vision à elle-seule lui avait donné la nausée. Après ça, Dean était rentré à l'hôtel et avait passé les jours suivants à boire, fumer et à ruminer en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer la sourde colère qu'il avait senti gronder en lui. Ça lui pris plus de 24 h. Durant lesquelles, les mêmes questions lui revenaient sans cesse :

**Pourquoi ? **

**Pourquoi ? **

**Pourquoi lui faisait-il une chose pareille ?**

**Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? **

**Depuis quand est-ce que ça durait ? **

**C'était donc pour cette petite chose répugnante que Sam avait commencé à espacer ses appels, jusqu'à ne plus l'appeler du tout ? **

**C'était donc parce que cette petite abomination difforme avait fait son apparition dans sa vie que Sam l'avait littéralement laissé tomber, au sens propre du terme?**

Face à toutes ces questions qui demeuraient sans réponse, Dean avait senti son cœur espacer ses battements, puis s'arrêter brusquement, puis reprendre ses battements de manière irrégulière et totalement aléatoire. Une douleur atroce s'était sournoisement infiltré en lui et l'avait carrément cloué au sol pendant prés d'une heure !


	4. Chapter 4

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 4

Sentant toujours le regard de Sam posait sur lui, Dean se détourna de la fenêtre, il se servi un autre verre de scotch et prit même la peine d'en servir un autre à son traître de frère cadet. Puis afficha un sourire énigmatique et lui demanda doucement :

- Alors Sammy… Quoi de neuf ? Comment se passent tes cours ?

- Eh bien, pour les cours ça marche comme sur des roulettes un peu fatiguant mais ça va. Mis à part le fait que tu m'as manqué, à un point dont t'as même pas idée… Répondit Sam avec un grand sourire.

- J'imagine… Rétorqua Dean d'un ton songeur.

Puis intérieurement, les mots qui lui venaient tout de suite à l'esprit étaient :

« **Je t'ai tellement manqué que sitôt que j'ai eu le dos tourné, tu t'es empressé de te maquer avec cette petite salope de blondasse de merde ? Cool ! Quelle belle preuve d'amour, pas vrai Sammy ?** »

Ensuite, Dean réfléchit quelques minutes et se leva lentement. La suite des évènements allaient lui procurer une jubilation des plus éloquentes.

- Bon, tu m'excuseras, Sammy, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une bonne douche…

Il se doutait bien que son frère cadet allait prendre l'occasion pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui au moment où il passerait à coté de lui, et cela ne manqua pas évidemment. Il se leva lentement puis contourna la petite table et moins d'une seconde plus tard, il sentit les mains de Sammy se poser sur sa taille, puis contre toute attente ce dernier l'attira tout contre lui et pressa son visage tout contre son torse. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Dean ressentit une irrésistible envie de le repousser avec une telle violence qu'il perçu son cœur faire un bond nauséeux dans sa poitrine ce qui réveilla la douleur, la même que celle qu'il avait déjà sentit ronger ses entrailles à peine 3 jours plus tôt. La même qu'il avait aussi ressenti quelques mois plus tôt, quand Sam avait cesser de l'appeler. Le sang commença à lui cogner violemment dans les temps et les battements de son cœur se firent de plus en plus irréguliers, si bien que Sam s'en aperçu car il leva un visage où se reflétait une inquiétude grandissante et lui demanda doucement :

- Hey Dean, t'es sûr que tout va bien?

- Yep, pourquoi ça irait pas, hein Sammy ? Ironisa ouvertement Dean avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, puis il se mit à rire.

- Dean… C'est pas drôle ! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ton cœur est en train de se faire un solo de batterie bien aléatoire, là dedans. Objecta Sam en mettant sa main à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le cœur de son aîné.

Sam se leva et se retrouva face à lui. Ses mains étaient toujours autour de sa taille et le cadet des winchester fût déconcerté de constater que les bras de Dean étaient toujours le long de son corps et qu'il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de le toucher. Sam prit l'initiative de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser mais avant que le contact ne se produise, Dean détourna la tête.

Consciemment ou pas, cette attitude en elle-même troubla profondément son cadet. Puis Dean se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à quelques mètres de là. Laissant son jeune frère seul en proie à de terribles doutes, qui malheureusement n'allaient pas se dissiper bien au contraire…

Sam entendit l'eau couler dans la petite salle de bain, alors il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé en face du poste de télévision puis saisit la télécommande et alluma l'appareil. Il tomba directement sur une chaîne sportive qui diffusait un match de football avec une retransmission en direct. Son esprit fut accaparé par le programme, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir et Dean en sortir. Ce dernier était à présent en boxer noir et tee-shirt gris. Il alla récupérer la bouteille de whisky qui trônait toujours sur la petite table de la cuisine et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé prés de son frère cadet, et c'est à ce moment-là que ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

- Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Momentanément apaisé… Répliqua Dean sans le regarder. Puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au mur, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il était à présent 1:45am (1h 45 du matin) cela voulait dire que ça faisait déjà prés de 4h qu'ils étaient « ensemble » et ce après 3 mois sans s'être vus ni même parler au téléphone.

La phase suivante allait s'enclencher naturellement, et ça, Dean le savait parfaitement. Alors il se calla bien confortablement contre les coussins moelleux du canapé et attendit de voir la suite. Cela ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, en effet, Sam se rapprocha doucement de lui puis se lova tranquillement tout contre lui et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule comme si de rien n'était.

Il était là dans ses bras, mais c'était totalement différent des autres fois. Et même radicalement différent ! Puis quelque chose attira immédiatement son attention : il perçu une effluve presque écœurante. L'odeur du corps de Sammy n'avait pas vraiment changé mais elle était mêlée à un tout autre parfum, en effet, il sentit clairement une émanation étrange chargée de vanille et d'orchidée. Un odeur qui accentuait son malaise, et qui lui donnait une furieuse envie de le repousser, loin, très loin de lui. Il avait une furieuse envie de lui dire qu'il savait, que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il savait ! Mais pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il arrive à supporter cette odeur atroce, cette puanteur immonde, l'odeur de cette petite chose blonde et ignoble qui avait laissa son effluve sur lui. Et ça, c'était bien pire qu'une marque corporelle.

Il sentit les lèvres de Sammy dans son cou mais il n'eut aucune réaction, son regard toujours fixé sur le match de football. La seconde suivante, une main se faufila vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il dû faire un sérieux effort pour ne pas la stopper. Alors il se laissa faire, et même lorsque Sam l'entraîna vers le lit, il n'émit pas la moindre réticence. Il alla même jusqu'à déshabiller Sammy et se prêter au jeu. L'impact que tout ça allait avoir le dépasser totalement.

Tout était faux, les baisers, les caresses, la manière dont il gémissait à chaque coups de langue sur son corps. Et même lorsqu'il fini par prendre le sexe dans sa bouche pour commencer un va et vient, il savait. Il savait que ce plaisir qu'il lui donnait était le dernier. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il le vit éjaculer, cela ne changeait rien. Tout n'était qu'une immonde parodie. Une fois sur le lit, lorsqu'il sentit Sammy se presser encore plus étroitement contre lui pour l'inciter à le pénétrer, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le faire et de jouer le plus longtemps possible. Et il dû se faire violence pour prendre son pied. L'image de cette infâme petite chose blonde et difforme lui donnait la nausée, si bien que sitôt qu'il eut fini, il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas vomir


	5. Chapter 5

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 5

Sam se colla à lui en soupirant de bonheur. La tête posée sur son torse, la douleur de son abjecte trahison avait un poids colossal et démesuré. Dean sentit son cœur faire de nouveau un bond nauséeux dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose d'effroyable était en train de s'opérer dans son corps et il se doutait que dans très peu de temps cela allait peut être lui être fatal. Sam se redressa sur un coude et posa une main chaude et délicate sur sa hanche :

- C'est ça qui m'a manqué le plus…

Dean ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre parce que cette phrase ne voulait plus rien dire pour lui. Cependant, Sam poursuivit :

- 3 mois sans toi, c'était l'enfer. Et… J'aimerai bien passer la nuit ici avec toi, et toutes les autres nuits aussi tant que tu es là…

C'est là que Dean laissa échapper un rire amer. Sur le moment, Sam ne compris pas toute de suite. Mais il sentit clairement Dean le repousser et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il enfila son boxer et son tee-shirt puis se leva lentement et saisit la bouteille de whisky posée au pied du lit et en bu prés de la moitié d'une traite.

Sam ne comprenait pas son attitude alors il se leva lui aussi, enfila son boxer et son jean puis s'approcha de son frère aîné. Il posa doucement une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule mais il sentit un frémissement brutal et Dean se dégagea violemment sous ce contact.

- Dean ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais, Sammy… Tu m'as presque convaincu ! Et toi qui crois me connaître mieux que personne, tu sais que quand je dis PRESQUE ça veut tout dire !

- Dean… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je te suis pas là…

- Tu sais, Sam, quand tu as commencé à espacer tes coups de fil, je me suis dit que c'était sûrement parce que ton emploi du temps était trop chargé. Les cours, les révisions, tout ça. Sur le moment, je me suis dit que j'allais pas interférer là dedans pour te perturber, alors j'ai décidé de plus t'appeler pendant quelques temps. En pensant que tôt ou tard, quand ton emploi du temps serait moins chargé, tu allais le faire. Oui j'y ai cru pendant quelques semaines, c'est sûr. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Alors je me suis concentré sur ce que je sais faire de mieux : CHASSER. Et le temps a passé beaucoup plus vite, heureusement d'ailleurs ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en veux pas. Pas le moins du monde, maintenant tu as une vie normale et c'est logique que tu veuilles être tranquille.

- Dean… Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé ! C'est vrai que mon emploi du temps est plus que chargé mais je te promets que je vais remédier à tout ça. Je t'aime plus tout au monde au monde et je veux pas te perdre !

- Mouais… Comme je disais tout à l'heure, tu m'as PRESQUE convaincu… Enfin peu importe parce que si tu voulais l'absolution, eh bien je te donne ! Sans hésiter, Sam.

Sam ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne savait pas du tout où il voulait en venir ! Il était là, devant lui mais il se rendit soudain compte que cet homme en face de lui était quasiment un étranger. Il sentait son calme s'évaporer progressivement.

- Dean ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'absolution ?

- Sam…

Le dit Sam constata avec une douleur presque intolérable que Dean ne l'appelait plus Sammy, mais la raison lui était encore inconnue.

- Dean ? Dis moi ce qu'il y a ! Qu'est ce qui te prend d'un coup ? Et depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles Sam ?

- C'est bien comme ça qu'ELLE t'appelle non ?

Ça y est… C'était enfin sorti…

Sam le regarda avec effroi puis lui demanda :

- Quoi ? Qui ça, ELLE ? Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Dean !

- Sérieux… Quelle ironie, pas vrai ? Se faire blouser par une blondasse ! Mais je me demande bien ce que t'attends pour aller la retrouver ! S'exclama Dean sans hésiter.

La seconde suivante, la douleur se déclencha si brusquement et fut si violente que Dean eut tout juste le temps de se précipiter vers l'évier de la cuisine pour vomir. Son estomac était révulsé. Ce fut un liquide écarlate qui se déversa par vagues successives provoquant une brûleur atroce au passage dans son œsophage. Un odeur cuivrée envahit soudain ses narines et il regarda l'évier se couvrir progressivement d'un liquide rouge et visqueux. La minute d'après, il s'écroula sur le sol carrelé de la petite cuisine. Sam se précipita vers lui et fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit. Un filet de sang s'écoulait lentement d'un de coins de la bouche de son frère et Sam fut soudain pris de panique, il tenta de prendre le pouls sur la carotide et s'aperçu avec terreur que le cœur émettait de faibles battements très irréguliers !

- Dean ? Dean ? Je t'en supplie, réponds moi !

Il le secoua doucement et tenta de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Quelques instants plus tard, Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le carrelage froid de la petite cuisine. Son regard croisa celui de son frère cadet où se reflétait une inquiétude grandissante.

- Dean ? Dean ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Sam sentit les mains de Dean le repousser et lui répondre sur un ton sarcastique :

- A ton avis ?

Le seconde suivante il se leva. Il fit couler l'eau dans l'évier pour évacuer le sang, puis se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il essuya son visage à l'aide de son tee-shirt puis il alla fouiller dans son sac pour prendre une boite de comprimés. Il en prit deux et les avala avec une gorgée de whisky. Le mélange était extrêmement dangereux mais il s'en moquait.

- Dean, qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Sam, dans son dos.

Il est malade, pensa-t-il. Réellement et gravement malade et il ne veut rien me dire !


	6. Chapter 6

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 6

- Dean, je veux juste la vérité… S'il te plaît et ne viens pas me dire que c'est l'alcool qui te fait cet effet là parce que je sais que c'est faux !

- La vérité ? Parce que tu l'as mérite peut être ?

- Dean, je t'en supplie ! Dis moi clairement ce que t'as !

- Han, Han ! Hors de question, Sam. Ça ne te concerne pas. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, ça ne te concerne plus. PLUS DU TOUT.

- Non, non, non, non ! Dean, tu peux pas me faire ça !

- Bien sûr que si. Je vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai. Tu ne sauras rien, Sam. Alors vas t'en, ça vaut mieux.

- NON ! Hurla Sam d'un coup. La seconde suivante, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Vas la rejoindre, Sam et arrêtes de t'accrocher à moi comme ça ! T'as pas encore compris ? Je sais tout, Sam. TOUT !

- Dean…

- Contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit… Je suis arrivé ici… Il y a 3 jours, Sam. Je me suis tapé **5415 km ! J'ai jamais conduit aussi longtemps crois moi ! Bordel de merde, presque 2 jours et demi de route ! Je me suis juste arrêté pour faire le plein et je repartais aussitôt ! Et quand je suis enfin arrivé, j'ai réservé la chambre et je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de te faire une surprise. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que j'ai vu… **

- Dean… Tu… Tu es arrivé, il y a 3 jours ? Et… Et Tu m'as pas appelé ?

- Non. Je suis allé directement sur le campus… Et là, je t'ai vu. Avec ELLE… Le parfait petit couple d'étudiants.

Sam releva brusquement la tête et se rendit compte que Dean l'avait vu avec Jessica. Et tout devint limpide. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait jouer cette comédie ? Et fait semblant que tout allait bien ? Sam devait remettre les choses au clair :

- Cette fille, je ne l'aime pas Dean. C'est toi que j'aime. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie, pas avec Elle !

- Tu peux me mentir Sam, ou même carrément omettre de me dire la vérité, mais ne me prends pour un imbécile ! Parce que je suis loin d'être stupide comme tu le penses, ou plutôt comme tu l'as toujours pensé !

- Oh tu peux parler toi ! Et pendant tout ce temps que tu passes sur les routes ? T'es loin d'être un modèle de fidélité, Dean ! Et Tu es bien loin d'être un moine crois moi !

Il savait parfaitement que c'était faux mais Sam n'avait trouvé que ça pour sa défense.

- Ah maintenant, ça va être de ma faute, c'est ça ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça Dean ! C'est juste que…

- Juste que tu t'es senti seul c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Enfin NON ! C'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'elle… Qu'elle m'a fait penser à TOI !

- Alors là… Ça… C'est le truc le plus tordu, et le plus répugnant que t'aies pu me sortir, Sam ! Putain ! Oser me dire qu'elle te fait penser à moi ? Me comparer à cette pouffiasse de petite blondasse de merde ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ?

Sam le saisit brusquement par la taille et le plaqua contre lui.

- Justement ! Cette fille, c'est juste un passe temps, Dean. Ni plus ni moins. C'est Toi que j'aime ! C'est toi qui me fait vibrer d'une manière unique !

Soudain, la sonnerie stridente d'un portable résonna dans la chambre. Le bruit venait de la poche du jeans de Sam. Sam sortit le téléphone regarda le numéro puis rejeta l'appel sans hésiter. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Dean et poursuivit :

- Dean, il faut que tu me crois. Je sais que… Je sais que ça t'a vraiment secoué de me voir avec Elle, mais c'est juste un passe temps rien d'autre.

- Secoué ? Non ça m'a pas secoué ! Ça m'a juste détruit de l'intérieur, Sam ! Alors maintenant, tu me vas faire le plaisir de me lâcher et de courir la rejoindre ! Car je suppose que c'est elle qui t'a appelé il y a pas 5 minutes, pas vrai ?

- Je m'en tape, Elle peut bien appeler toutes 2 minutes, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre d'elle et encore moins de ses foutus coups de fil !

Mais Dean n'écoutait pas. Il se dégagea brusquement de la prison de ses bras et s'éloigna vers le lit. Il s'installa sur le bord et bu une gorgée de whisky. Il vit son frère cadet s'approcher lui aussi du lit puis s'accroupir juste en face de lui, puis il se mit carrément à genoux sur le sol. Là, il posa doucement ses mains sur ses genoux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Dean si tu veux que je te supplie, c'est pas un problème. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonnes. Je ne veux pas te perdre… C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Toi et Moi contre la terre entière.

Dean releva un sourcil devant l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis il répliqua sans la moindre hésitation :

- Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ? Il se serait peut être temps de te réveiller Sam, et de te rendre à l'évidence : il n'y a plus de toi et moi. C'est terminé. Que tu le veuilles ou non, à partir de l'instant où je t'ai vu avec ELLE tout s'est écroulé. Et tu peux être vraiment fier d'être celui qui m'a littéralement brisé le cœur, Sam…

Le minute suivante, Dean quitta le lit et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Sam entendit l'eau couler et moins de 20 minutes plus tard il vit son frère aîné sortir. Il le vit s'habiller et préparer son sac. Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ainsi il allait le quitter sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de lui pardonner ?

Le soleil commençait à illuminer la chambre, signe que le jour s'était levé depuis un bon moment déjà. Le portable de Sam se remit à sonner alors il décida de décrocher :

- Quoi ?

- Sam ? Mais merde ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Où est-ce que t'as passé la nuit ? Explosa brusquement Jessica.

- C'est pas ton problème, Jess ! Alors fermes là et me fais pas chier ok ?

- Non mais tu te fous de moi là, Sam ! Les cours vont commencer alors ramènes tes fesses ou je viens te chercher ! S'écria la jeune fille, carrément hystérique.

- Vas te faire mettre Jess ! Et pour info : j'ai pas l'intention d'aller en cours parce que j'ai pas que ça à foutre, ok ?

- Tu l'auras voulu Sam ! Dans moins de 5 minutes je serai là et t'auras tout intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à me fournir pour m'envoyer chier comme ça !

Sam éclata d'un rire amer et répliqua sans hésiter :

- Tu sais même pas où je suis pauvre conne !

- Tu es au STANFORD INN 115 El Camino Real, Menlo Park. Chambre 6 alors à tout de suite Sam !

Sam resta interdit en réalisant qu'elle savait où il se trouvait ! Puis il se tourna vers Dean et vit que ce dernier avait fini de faire son sac. Et il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre et à le laisser là.

- Dean, je t'en supplie… Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu peux pas me laisser !

- Bien sur que si Sam ! Et c'est très exactement ce que je vais faire !

Moins d'une minute après ça, la porte s'ouvrir à toute volée. Et Dean pu voir de prés la fameuse blondasse nommée Jess qui avait appelé Sam quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors là, c'était le bouquet !

- Sam Je veux une explication ! Cria-t-elle en entrant brusquement puis en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

- Wouahou. Qu'est ce que tu vas bien pouvoir lui raconter à CELLE-LA, hein Sam? Tu vas lui sortir le même baratin à la con que tu m'as sorti à moi ? Déclara Dean sur un ton ironique.

- Et puis d'abord c'est QUI celui-là ? Et puis de quoi Il se vient se mêler ? Cria la jeune fille presque hystérique, sur un ton méprisant qui ne plu guère à Sam.

- Justement Tu ferais mieux de baisser d'un ton quand tu parles de lui ! Répliqua froidement Sam.

Ce ton brusque étonna la jeune fille, puis elle remarqua que Sam était bouleversé mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Ainsi c'était avec ce type que Sam était parti ? Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir savoir le pourquoi de toute cette histoire !

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les tourtereaux mais j'ai pas que ça à foutre que d'assister à une pathétique scène de ménage. Donc vous m'excuserez, mais je vais vous laisser vous entretuer en paix. Déclara Dean se saisissant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sam s'interposa entre lui et la porte puis le saisissant par les bras, lui dit de manière catégorique :

- Non Dean ! C'est pas à toi de partir mais à ELLE ! Tu peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça !

C'est là que Dean sentit une douleur atroce lui transpercer le bras gauche et se transmettre immédiatement à son cœur, et c'est à ce moment précis que son cœur fit un bond nauséeux à l'intérieur de sa poitrine puis la douleur s'intensifia si soudainement que sa main se crispa brusquement à l'endroit du cœur.

Sam s'aperçu toute de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Dean ? Dean ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

L'instant d'après, son frère s'écroula dans ses bras. Inconscient.

Sam perdit brusquement son sang froid. Il rattrapa son frère de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol et c'est là qu'il vit son teint blafard.

- Dean ?

- Hey mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Jessica soudain paniquée elle aussi, en s'approchant des deux hommes.

- Jess ? Appelles le 911 vite ! Je crois qu'il est en train de faire un malaise cardiaque !

- Pardon ? Mais…

- JESSICA ! Dépêches toi, bordel !

La jeune fille sursauta puis s'exécuta, donna l'adresse et le numéro de la chambre aux secours et raccrocha.

Elle s'approcha de Sam et vit qu'il tentait de trouver le pouls et se pencher vers les lèvres du fameux Dean pour s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours. Quelques instants plus tard elle vit Sam se redresser. Mais la façon dont il tenait ce Dean dans ces bras n'était pas normale. En effet, il le tenait contre lui de manière presque indécente ! Comme si… Comme s'il l'aimait ! Comme s'il en était profondément amoureux ! C'est face à cette révélation troublante que tous ces rêves de mariage et d'enfants avec Sam se sont brusquement écroulé. Et le regard que Sam posait sur ce type confirma clairement ses soupçons ! Elle décida de laisser ça de coté pour le moment et se concentra sur Sam. L'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était peut être en train de mourir et elle devait savoir si c'était le cas ou pas !

- Sam ? Sam ! Est-ce qu'il respire ? Demanda-t-elle, complètement affolée elle aussi.

- Oui, mais très faiblement ! Et si l'ambulance ne se grouille pas, son cœur va tarder à le lâcher !

La jeune fille tressaillit puis elle tendit une main qui se voulait apaisante vers le dos de Sam et lui dit doucement :

- T'en fais pas, Sam. Les secours vont arriver. Il.. Il va s'en sortir.


	7. Chapter 7

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 7

Palo Alto, Stanford University Medical Center California.

7:45am

Les doubles portes du service des urgences s'étaient refermées. Sam se retrouva dans le couloir et il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux ces doubles portes derrière lesquelles, les médecins allaient s'occuper de Dean. Il tourna en rond pendant plus d'une heure sous le regard affolé de Jessica. La jeune fille se sentait presque inutile. Elle savait bien que Sam était bouleversé mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Alors elle décida de lui proposer un café. Ce n'est rien mais c'est déjà un petit réconfort. Elle se leva lentement puis s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras :

- Sam ? Tu devrais t'asseoir. Je t'apporte un café ok ?

Sam se tourna vers elle et c'est là qu'elle vit ses yeux embués de larmes. C'était insupportable. Alors son seul réflexe fut de l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle sentit son corps tout entier tressaillir secouer par des sanglots épouvantables et presque incontrôlables. Elle tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Allez, Sam. Viens t'asseoir… Dit-elle doucement en l'entraînant vers une chaise.

Contre toute attente, le cadet des Winchester se laissa guider. Et quelques instants plus tard, ils s'assirent. Jessica fouilla dans son sac à main puis sorti un mouchoir et le lui tendit :

- Tiens. Et Arrêtes donc de pleurer, IL va s'en sortir.

- J'espère, Jess… Je l'espère vraiment… parce que si c'était pas le cas, Je…

- Stop ! Sam Stop ! Ne penses pas à ça, ok? Répliqua-t-elle du tac o tac en serrant sa main dans les siennes.

- Jess, tu comprends pas. Si il s'est retrouvé dans cet état c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Je l'ai carrément laissé tomber ! Parce que je voulais te consacrer plus de temps ! J'ai joué sur les deux tableaux et regardes le résultat ! Je suis vraiment une ordure, sérieux !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Sam ! Et arrêtes de te torturer comme ça, ça m'énerve ! S'exclama la jeune fille, puis elle poursuivit plus calmement :

- Bon, c'est sur que c'est pas cool. Mais en même temps, si tu m'avais dit dés le début que t'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, je me serai jamais permis de te faire des avances. Je me serai juste contenté de ton amitié, rien de plus.

- Je suis désolé Jess…

- Allez on oublie tout ça et je vais t'apporter un café, ok ?

- Merci…

- Je reviens, d'accord ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Ok, mais avant il faut que je passe quelques coups de fil... Putain… Mon père va vraiment me tuer, cette fois…

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise face à une telle confession.

- C'est compliqué, Jess. Très compliqué. Mais ce que j'ai omis de te dire, c'est que Dean… C'est mon frère aîné…

- Ah…

Puis en une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille comprit. La surprise était de taille. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle révélation.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui… Et je suis vraiment désolé que tu l'apprenne comme ça.

- Mais… Non. Non, t'as pas à être désolé Sam. Tout ça ne me regarde pas et j'ai pas à vous juger.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille s'éloigna dans le long couloir vers les distributeurs de boissons. De loin, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sam sortir son téléphone et appuyer sur une touche puis coller l'appareil à son oreille. Des bribes de la conversation lui parvinrent progressivement :

- Bobby, il faut que tu l'appelles… Tu sais bien que si ça vient de moi, il prendra même pas la peine de décrocher…

Le dit Bobby répondit quelque chose puis Sam reprit :

- Je sais bien… Mais tu sais que ça fait presque 2 ans que lui et moi on ne s'est pas adressé la parole et si c'est pour lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille, je vois d'ici sa réaction : il va carrément péter les plombs…

L'homme lui répondit et Sam le remercia puis raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Jessica profita de ce moment pour le rejoindre avec un café. Elle s'installa prés de lui et lui tendit le gobelet de liquide chaud. Le cadet des Winchester la remercia puis se tourna vers elle :

- Jess, tu devrais aller en cours. T'as pas besoin de rester, tu sais.

Là, il vit clairement la jeune fille esquisser un véritable sourire sincère :

- Non, Sam. Si ça te dérange pas, je préfère rester avec toi. Et puis… Je veux m'assurer aussi qu'IL va s'en sortir.

Sam la regarda visiblement très surpris :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux lui parler. Il m'intrigue…

- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il a de si spécial en dehors du fait qu'il soit… Super canon et hyper arrogant, cela va de soit ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Face à cette réponse si franche, Sam ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- C'est clair qu'il est plus que arrogant, voire même carrément désagréable suivant les moments, mais…

- Mais tu l'aimes c'est ça ?

- Oui, et je peux pas m'en empêcher…


	8. Chapter 8

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 8

3:06pm

Un médecin en blouse blanche passa les doubles portes du service des urgences et se dirigea vers l'accueil pour parler avec une infirmière qui lui désigna deux personnes assises un peu plus loin. Le médecin arriva prés de Sam :

- Mr Winchester ?

- Oui ! Comment va mon frère ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Votre frère est tout à fait hors de danger maintenant. Il soufrait de multiples fractures : toutes les cotes étaient cassées et avec en prime le sternum fêlé. Une des cotes lui a même perforé la plèvre. Et…

Le médecin baissa la voix puis reprit :

- Votre frère avait un taux d'alcoolémie largement supérieur à la limite que pourrait tolérer un homme de son age. Et lors des examens sanguins, on a retrouvé un taux anormalement élevé d'analgésiques (anti-douleur très puissants) et de benzodiazépines (anxiolytiques) et de méthamphétamine. Et je vous avouerai que c'est vraiment miraculeux qu'un tel mélange ne lui ait pas été fatal. Quoi qu'il soit, ce dangereux mélange a provoqué une hémorragie gastrique qui nous avons stoppé, ainsi qu'une sévère arythmie cardiaque que nous avons réussi à réguler. En bref, d'ici quelques semaines, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

- Bien sur. Par contre, il risque d'être, comment dire ? Un peu irascible. Et il risque aussi de s'endormir à n'importe quel moment mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal. Bon maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire jusque sa chambre.

Sam acquiesça de la tête puis il suivit le médecin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur ouvrit une porte puis laissa le cadet des Winchester entrer et referma la porte.

Tout d'abord, Sam n'osa pas s'approcher du lit où était allongé son frère aîné. Alors il resta prés d'une heure debout prés de la porte avec plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, la culpabilité, la honte et l'envie de fuir cette chambre au plus vite ! Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait déjà depuis si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir si un jour il avait éprouvé autre chose que cet amour inconditionnel et ravageur envers lui. Alors quelques instants plus tard, il se rapprocha doucement du lit et pris place sur un fauteuil. Il resta prés d'une heure comme ça, à le regarder quand quelqu'un tapa discrètement à la porte de la chambre. Il se leva à contre cœur pour aller ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jessica.

- Sam ? Ton père est là… Dit-elle simplement avant de s'écarter.

L'instant fatidique était arrivé. Sam sorti de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, et vit que Jessica s'éloignait dans le couloir pour les laisser discuter en privé.

John Winchester attendit que la jeune fille soit hors de vue pour parler au cadet de ses fils :

- Sam ? Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais strictement rien ! Dean est venu me voir et il a fait un malaise alors on a appelé les secours fin de l'histoire ! Répondit Sam sur le ton de la défensive.

John lui avait jeté un regard noir puis il était entré dans la chambre sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam l'avait suivit. Il avait son père rester debout prés du lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer pour quelle raison, son père se bornait à regarder à travers la fenêtre au lit de se focaliser sur Dean. Il aurait presque juré qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à poser son regard sur lui …


	9. Chapter 9

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 9

5:50 pm

Il était au bord du gouffre et il n'allait pas tarder à y sombrer. Dans sa tête, le silence s'était installé. Et il ne sentait plus rien. Plus aucune douleur, ni physique, ni mentale. C'est comme si s'il était parti…

Il était sur le point de franchir le dernier pas décisif. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu sa course. Il allait accéder au denier pallier pour franchir le seuil de la mort, pour ainsi laisser le sommeil éternel laver toutes les souffrances engendrées dans sa vie passée. Il laissa le sommeil l'envahir. C'est à cet instant précis que quelqu'un ou quelque chose a essayé de le retenir, mais il n'aurait su dire précisément ce que c'était. Alors quelques secondes plus tard, il est parti… Les ténèbres l'avaient englouti. Il ne restait plus rien de sa conscience, et une seconde plus tard il s'était laissé couler.

La nuit s'étendait devant lui, à l'infini. Un bref sursaut par delà le néant l'a rapidement entraîné de l'autre coté. Tout à coup, le silence est devenu moins pesant. On aurait dit qu'il flottait quelque part entre la terre et le ciel. Mais il ne sentait plus mon corps…

Est-ce qu'il était réellement parti? Sitôt qu'il s'était posé la question, une douce sensation est née. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur quelque chose…

Et cette chose serrait délicatement ses doigts. Une chaleur accueillante se propageait de cette chose vers ses doigts glacés. Il avait toujours l'impression de flotter. Alors une odeur aseptisée est subitement venu agresser ses narines et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où pouvait bien provenir cette émanation atroce. Une autre phase s'est enchaîné automatiquement.

Un sale goût de sang se mit à envahir sa bouche, et ça lui donnait la nausée…

Puis un bruit aigu lui parvenait à travers le rideau de l'inconscience. La sensation de flotter est devenu encore plus forte, c'était comme s'il avait atteint le ciel. Pourtant, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il est redescendu si brusquement qu'il eu la désagréable impression qu'il allait s'écraser sur le sol. Et en un instant, il avait violemment réintégré mon corps. La douleur s'est réveillée instantanément : atroce et aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion ! L'impression que sa poitrine était broyée lui donnait envie de hurler mais aucun son ne parvenait à surgir de sa gorge qui semblait totalement desséchée.

Il était revenu…

Ses doigts étaient toujours suspendus, ils lui paraissaient moins froids, mais il ne savait pas si c'était la réalité ou si s'il était toujours en train de rêver. Il ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal. Mais il les referma aussitôt. Le réveil était très douloureux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs blancs. Une douce lumière éclairait la chambre. Son corps n'était que souffrance. Il essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration, quand quelque chose se réveilla brusquement dans son flanc gauche mais il n'aurait su déterminer ce que ça pouvait être. Puis une autre douleur aiguë et très désagréable s'éveilla aussitôt au niveau de son bras gauche. En baissant les yeux, il aperçu une grosse aiguille plantée dans une veine, elle était maintenue en place grâce à deux bandes adhésives qui formaient une croix. Et son bras était comme bloqué dans cette position. Il se doutait qu'il était dans un Hôpital, oui mais pourquoi ? Sa mémoire refusa momentanément de fonctionner correctement.

Puis, tout à coup ce fut comme s'il avait sorti la tête hors de l'eau : il entendit des bruits discrets. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des voix. Des personnes qu'il connaissait bien, se disputaient à voix basses. c'était presque des bourdonnements assourdissants. Mais les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête et commençaient à lui donner un horrible mal de crâne. L'instant d'après il s'entendit marmonner :

- Bordel de merde, mais vous pouvez pas fermer vos putains de grandes gueules, un peu, tous les deux ?

Les deux personnes concernées se tournèrent brusquement vers lui l'air visiblement très surpris. Ce fut John Winchester qui lui répondit en premier :

- Dean, Tu as toujours eu l'art et la manière de dire clairement ce que tu penses…

- Ouais c'est ça et toi, t'as toujours été le premier à venir faire me chier ! répliqua Dean sur un ton acerbe.

- Tu pourrais quand même me parler sur un autre ton Dean ! Surtout que ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Répondit John Winchester.

- Justement, raison de plus. Et puis tu sais, j'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, ça non. D'ailleurs, je risque pas de l'oublier ! Rétorqua Dean sur le ton le plus sarcastique qui soit.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment c'est le moment idéal de remettre tout ça sur le tapis? Rugit John Winchester, devant le ton ironique qu'avait employé son fils aîné.

- En réalité, John, c'est que la seule chose qui a toujours eu une importance capitale pour toi, c'est de savoir que Sam va bien. Tout au long de ta putain de vendetta, je t'ai toujours servi de bouclier pour le protéger, et j'ai dû endosser TON rôle. Ça t'a réellement soulagé de voir de tes propres yeux que j'étais devenu aussi docile qu'un bon chien de garde. Comme ça, tu pouvais te rassurer en te disant, en essayant de te convaincre que ton très cher petit Sammy allait bien ! Mais la vérité… La vérité, c'est qu'il ne va bien du tout. Et ça, ça dure depuis des années ! Mais ça, t'as été totalement incapable de le voir !

- Dean, tu délires complètement !

Sam sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire mais il ne savait pas comment empêcher cette fatalité ! Alors il décida d'intervenir et ce même s'il était certain de s'attirer les foudres des deux hommes dont la conversation était en train de dangereusement dégénérer.

- Bon allez ! Ça suffit vous deux ! C'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ça ok ?

Ce fut Dean le premier qui répliqua du tac o tac :

- T'as peur de quoi ? Hein, Sammy? Tu flippes à mort à l'idée que je lui crache tout ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi, depuis le début? T'inquiètes donc pas pour ça ! Il le sait déjà ! Puis il éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

A ces mots, John Winchester jeta un regard noir au plus âgé de ses fils. Sam blêmit. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça possible! C'était de loin le pire de tous ses cauchemars qui venaient de se confirmer ! Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit leur père se tourner vers lui :

- Oui, Sam. Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais je sais parfaitement que TU n'es pas à blâmer ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, à TOI !

- Ah nous y voilà. Ricana Dean.

- Exactement Dean ! On va régler nos comptes, ici et maintenant ! Et je te garanti que je vais te faire regretter amèrement ce que tu as osé faire à ton frère ! Vociféra John Winchester.

- Vous ne réglerez rien du tout, et surtout pas maintenant. Et je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher de ce lit, Mr Winchester. Répliqua une voix masculine.

Un homme de haute taille en blousse blanche était entré dans la chambre sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'interposa entre le père et le lit où le fils aîné était installé. Puis il déclara sur un ton qui ne laissait absolument aucune alternative :

- L'heure des visites est à présent terminée, messieurs. Alors je vous prierai de quitter cette chambre et de laisser le patient se reposer.

- Nous n'avons pas encore fini cette conversation, Dean ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, parce que ce n'est que partie remise ! Rétorqua John en ignorant le médecin et en lançant un regard furieux à son fils aîné.

Là, ce fut le médecin qui intervint :

- Je vous conseille d'une part de baisser d'un ton parce que vous allez rameuter tout l'étage de cet hôpital, et d'autre part de quitter immédiatement cette chambre avant que je ne me fasse un malin plaisir d'appeler la sécurité, et je vous préviens que je ne vais pas vous le répéter encore une fois !

Sur ces mots, John Winchester se tourna vers Sam et lui ordonna :

- Allez Sam, rentres chez toi.

Sam jeta un regard implorant vers son frère aîné mais voyant que ce dernier ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de passer la porte et de suivre leur père dans le couloir et de voir ce dernier fermer la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, le médecin se tourna vers Dean et s'installa sur le fauteuil tout près du lit où Sam avait pris place quelques heures plus tôt :

- Tout d'abord, je vais déjà commencer par me présenter : Je suis le Docteur Evan Kelly-McAllister. Et je serai votre Psychiatre durant tout votre séjour dans cet Hôpital. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Génial ! Vous êtes bien gentil, Doc, mais j'ai pas du tout besoin de vos services !

- Monsieur Winchester. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous avez été admis ici avec de multiples fractures : toutes vos cotes sont brisées et avec en prime le sternum fêlé. Une de vos cotes vous a même perforé la plèvre. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Car, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans votre dossier médical : vous aviez un taux d'alcoolémie largement supérieur à la limite que pourrait tolérer un homme de votre age. Et lors des examens sanguins, ils ont retrouvé un taux anormalement élevé d'analgésiques (anti-douleur très puissants) et de benzodiazépines (anxiolytiques) et d'amphétamine. Et je vous avouerai que c'est vraiment miraculeux qu'un tel mélange ne vous ait pas été fatal.

- Et alors ? Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir, Doc ?

- C'est simple, Dean. Vous souffrez d'une grave dépression. Et il me paraît évident que toute votre vie n'a été qu'une succession de cauchemars. Et cela fait des années que vous essayez de compenser et de cacher ce que vous ressentez. Mais la vérité c'est que plus le temps passe et plus vous avez du mal à tenir le coup. Et au fil des chocs émotionnels, votre « carapace » se fissure lentement.

- Oh ? Et à quoi est-ce que vous pouvez voir ça ? Qu'est ce qui vous permet de pouvoir juger aussi vite mon état… Mental ?

- Dean, voyons. Rien qu'en vous observant, je peux vous dire que vous êtes presque au bout du rouleau. Et la relation que vous entretenez avec votre frère ne risque pas d'arranger les choses, au contraire.

- Pardon ? Quelle relation ? Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, Doc !

- Dans le jargon médical, on appelle ce type de relation : un inceste consenti.

Dean avait tout de suite comprit ce que le Docteur Kelly venait de dire mais c'était vraiment plus qu'embarrassant que de devoir avouer ce genre de truc, surtout à haute voix ! Il vit le docteur se pencher légèrement en avant et l'observer. Il remarqua les yeux en amandes et leur couleur troublante : un merveilleux mélange de bleu et de gris scintillant. Une réflexion presque stupide lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit : ce type étrange avait des yeux de chat ! L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas affaire à un de ces foutus démons ! Alors son seul réflexe fut de prononcer le mot adéquate :

- Christo…

- Pardon ? Monsieur Winchester? Est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que je vous ai dit ? Répliqua doucement le psychiatre.

Dean éclata de rire sous le regard surpris du médecin.

- Oui, oui ! J'ai bien entendu ce que vous avez dit, Doc ! C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Non, rien. Laissez tombez…

- Justement, ce n'est pas du tout mon style de « laisser tomber » comme vous dites si bien.

- Cela ne fait pas partie de mon travail, Monsieur Winchester. Quoi que vous ayez à dire, dites le franchement. Et ce même si cela vous paraît totalement incongru.

Dean sentait clairement ce regard pénétrant posé sur lui et il en fut profondément troublé ! A voir que ce type pouvait lire en lui aussi facilement, ça le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Puis une autre évidence le frappa de plein fouet : lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le Docteur, il s'aperçu que ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux et que ce regard lui plaisait. Il s'aperçu, non sans surprise que ce type était d'une beauté époustouflante ! Les fins cheveux blonds qui encadraient ce visage si parfait, qui semblaient si doux, les lèvres qui s'étiraient dans un sourire à la fois rassurant et sublime et qui semblaient le narguer, tout ça était en train de le rendre dingue ! Et lorsqu'il vit une petite moue se formait sur ces lèvres sensuelles, et le regard se faire encore plus pénétrant, il sentit clairement quelque chose remuer tout au fond de lui.

Quelques secondes s'étaient à peine écoulé, quand il vit le jeune psychiatre bouger sur son fauteuil et se pencher encore un peu plus vers lui. Dean se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas affronter un tel regard, alors il détourna les yeux à contre cœur. Une telle connexion, une telle fusion était du domaine de l'impossible ! Ce type devait être un vrai médium, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

- Monsieur Winchester ?

- Quoi ? Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, ça m'énerve ! Répliqua brusquement Dean. Il regretta aussitôt le ton qu'il avait employé. Il se tourna vers le médecin et le regard qu'il rencontra le troubla davantage. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de colère juste une profonde empathie.

- Je… Je suis désolé, Doc… S'excusa le jeune chasseur.

- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Winchester. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. D'autres parts, je pense que je vais confier votre dossier à une de mes collègues. Vous serez sans doute plus à même de parler face à une femme. Vu qu'il semblerait que je vous mets extrêmement mal à l'aise…

De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Justement ça sera pire ! Se rendit tout à coup compte Dean.

- NON ! SURTOUT PAS ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

Surpris par la force avec laquelle il avait répondu. Il vit le médecin ouvrir de grand yeux ronds, puis se fendre d'un sourire charmant.

- Eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Sourit le jeune psychiatre.

- Vous ne me mettez pas du tout mal à l'aise… En fait… C'est tout le contraire… Répliqua Doucement Dean.

- Je suis là pour vous aider, Monsieur Winchester. Et ce serait d'autant plus facile pour moi si vous me faites entièrement confiance. Quoi que vous me disiez, cela restera strictement entre vous et moi. Je suis tenu par le secret médical, alors n'hésitez pas à vous confier. Je suis là pour ça, vous pouvez me dire tout ce que bon vous semble et même au delà, même si ça vous paraît absurde.

- Je sais même pas par où commencer…

- Commencez par essayer de décrire ce que vous ressentez en ce moment. Dans quel état d'esprit vous vous trouvez ?

- Je suis … Complètement paumé… Je me sens… Hyper… Mal, et profondément trahi.

- Trahi ? Par qui ? Par votre frère ? Déclara doucement le psychiatre.

A ces mots, Dean ne pu s'empêcher de détourner une fois de plus le regard. Il sentait les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Quelques secondes plus tard, une larmes roula sur sa joue et tomba sur sa main.

- Et merde… Marmonna-t-il en essuyant rageusement sa joue.

- Vous devriez vous laisser un peu aller, Monsieur Winchester. Ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal.

- Au contraire ! C'est pas du tout mon style ! Et je hais ce que je ressens en ce moment, ça me fait horreur !

- Il est clair que ça ne doit pas être simple pour vous de vous sentir aussi vulnérable. Cependant, ce que je voudrais que vous compreniez, c'est que je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. Je pense sincèrement que vous avez grand besoin de « vider » votre sac. Mais cela ne peut se faire du jour au lendemain, cela va de soit.

Le jeune médecin regarda sa montre puis se leva lentement.

- Bon, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. Je vais donc vous laisser. D'autant plus que c'est l'heure du dîner.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte quand Dean l'interpella une nouvelle fois :

- Hey, Doc ?

- Oui ?

- Quand est-ce que… Bref, quand est-ce qu'on va se revoir ?

- Quand vous voulez, Dean. Répliqua le jeune psychiatre, utilisant pour la première fois son prénom.

- Demain ? Proposa Dean avec un sourire.

- Sans problème. Quelle heure vous conviendrait ? Répliqua le Docteur Kelly en répondant sincèrement à son sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard il sorti l'organiseur de la poche de son pantalon.

- Je sais pas… 9 ou 10h ?

- 9h si vous voulez.

- Ok, va pour 9h… Répondit doucement Dean.

Cependant, il s'aperçu qu'il était vraiment déçu que le médecin s'en aille aussi vite et qu'il allait falloir attendre le lendemain pour qu'il puisse le voir. Et quand il vit que le Docteur allait franchir la porte, il ressentit une irrésistible envie de le retenir.

- Hey, Doc…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez…

- Quoi donc ? Rester avec vous ? Répliqua le médecin comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Oui… Répliqua doucement Dean dans un murmure.

- Bien sur, Dean. Laissez moi juste le temps d'aller me changer.

- Vous changer ? Demanda Dean, surpris.

- Oui, parce que j'ai fini ma garde, il y a environ une heure.

- Ah… Pardon… Répondit Dean confus.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Dean. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Oui, mais… Peut être que vous avez quelque chose de prévu, ce soir…

- Oui, rester avec Vous Dean. Bon allez je vais me changer et je reviens !

La porte se referma doucement sans laisser le temps au jeune chasseur de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Les personnages : Sam, Dean et John Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme la série SUPERNATURAL. LE TOUT EST__ la propriété exclusive de Mr Eric KRIPKE _

**_Le seul perso qui m'appartient et que j'ai eu grand plaisir à créer c'est le Docteur EVAN KELLY-MCALLISTER donc merci de ne pas utiliser cette fic ou un de mes personnages sur un autre site ou dans une de vos fics !_**

_Bon voilà donc enfin le chapitre 10. L'histoire se poursuit, j'espère que ça colle avec le reste et que je me suis pas trop égaré XD_

_Ça a été un peu plus long que pour les 9 premiers chapitres mais il faut aussi que je précise que les 9 premiers étaient déjà écrits donc c'était nettement plus simple, j'avais juste à faire une petite mise en page et hop c'était en ligne !_

_Mais il faut avouer aussi que je bosse sur 3 autres fics en même temps donc ça se comprend un peu alors ne m'en voulez pas trop lol_

_On ne se refait pas et on ne change pas une formule qui marche ! C'est toujours dans le **Wincest** donc celles et ceux qui ont un problème avec ça ben il y a une croix rouge en haut à droite votre écran et vous avez plus qu'à cliquer dessus XD_

_Sinon pour les autres, FAITES VOUS PLAISIR en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire mdr_

_PS : laissez vos impressions ça me permettra de savoir si je dois finir cette fic ou pas mdr_

_Bon allez, bonne lecture_

_A la prochaine_

**Just enjoy! **

Syriel

* * *

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 10

Palo Alto, Stanford University Medical Center California

Chambre 36, service cardiologie

7:50 pm

L'infirmière venait tout juste de déposer le plateau repas dans la chambre, et de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle rajusta légèrement son uniforme, referma les deux boutons de sa blouse rose pour cacher le galbe généreux de son opulente poitrine et poussa un profond soupir déçu. Dire que ce type n'avait même pas fait attention à elle ! Quand elle lui avait apporté son plateau, elle avait espéré qu'il allait la draguer mais rien. Elle s'était évertué à lui plonger son décolleté sous le nez mais tout ce qu'elle avait récolté c'est un profond soupir exaspéré. Elle s'était même attardé exprès pour voir sa réaction, elle était même allé jusqu'à faire semblant de vérifier les constantes du malade, de regarder les bandages qui encerclaient son torse et de caresser discrètement sa peau douce et même lui remettre les coussins bien en place pour qu'il soit mieux installé, dans l'espoir qu'il allait peut être éventuellement réagir face à son décolleté plus que plongeant mais au moment où ses seins s'étaient pressés contre son bras gauche, la porte s'était brusquement ouverte sur le Docteur Kelly-McAllister.

Ce dernier lui avait ordonner de sortir immédiatement, sur un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Cependant, elle était resté quelques instants prés de la porte et avait tendu l'oreille par curiosité, elle entendit les deux hommes qui parlaient :

- Wouhaou, on peut dire que vous êtes arrivé pile poil, Doc… Déclara Dean, dans un soupir de soulagement.

Le jeune psychiatre se mit à rire.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de débarquer quand les gens s'y attendent le moins ! Il faut croire que je suis doté d'un sixième sens carrément infaillible! D'ailleurs, depuis tout petit, mon père m'a toujours dit que j'étais : « un véritable casse-couilles monumental » , et il faut croire qu'il avait raison !

- Peut-être bien, Doc, mais en attendant, vous m'avez sauvé des griffes de ce que moi, j'appellerai « une Gorgone en chaleur», ou une pouffiasse, si vous préférez. Je vous dois donc une fière chandelle! Répliqua Dean du tac au tac.

A ce moment là, il vit le médecin laisser échapper un petit rire espiègle puis entrouvrir la porte :

- Ouch ! Désolé, Marylin mais CELUI-là vous n'y toucherez pas ! D'ailleurs ça vous apprendra à écouter aux portes, et maintenant fichez le camp avant que je ne me fasse un malin plaisir de mettre votre joli nom de Garce en tête de liste des personnes à virer à la première demain matin ! lança le jeune psychiatre avant de s'assurer que la dite infirmière avait traversé le couloir en courant pour finalement disparaître en direction de l'accueil. Le jeune psychiatre referma doucement la porte et se tourna vers son patient :

- Voilà une bonne chose de réglée! Je déteste quand elle vient tourner autour de mes patients, ça a tendance à m'énerver au plus haut point et elle le sait parfaitement c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que cette garce agit toujours derrière mon dos ! Mais cette idiote ne se doutait pas que j'étais toujours dans les parages !

- Ah, ben vous, on peut dire que vous savez vraiment parler aux femmes, Déclara Dean en pouffant de rire.

- Vous appelez "ça" une femme, vous ? Moi personnellement j'appellerai plutôt, « ça » un ogre !

Dean piqua un fou rire, si bien qu'il en avait mal aux cotes à force de rire.

- Arrêtez de me faire rire, Doc, c'est une vraie torture ! Gloussa Dean, tout sourire.

- Peut-être mais j'avoue que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir plus détendu. Et puis, avouez que ça vous fait du bien de rire un peu, surtout quand on sait ce que vous traversez en ce moment.

- Merci… Répliqua doucement Dean.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et n'oubliez pas que je suis là pour vous aider, et ce même cela inclus aussi beaucoup d'heures sup', mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire… Répondit le jeune psychiatre, en s'installant dans le fauteuil prés du lit. Il se calla tranquillement, et allongea les jambes en les croisant au niveau des chevilles.

Dean détailla attentivement la tenue du jeune médecin, et s'aperçu non sans surprise qu'il était à la fois très élégant et ultra sexy. En effet, le jeune psychiatre était vêtu d'un jeans slim hyper moulant Blanc, taille très basse, d'un débardeur noir en résille très prés du corps qui lui arrivait tout juste au dessus des hanches et d'une paire de converses noire dont les lacets n'étaient pas attachés, le tout complété par une redingote courte en velours noir, qu'il avait nonchalamment posée sur le lit en entrant dans la chambre.

Au fond de lui, Dean se posait tout un tas questions au sujet de cet étrange mais néanmoins fascinant psychiatre. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus, cependant il se doutait bien que le jeune médecin n'allait pas tout de suite répondre à ses questions, d'autant plus que la plupart concernaient sa vie privée ! Il regarda son plateau repas auquel il n'avait pas encore touché et à dire vrai la Gorgone qui lui avait servi le dit plateau, l'avait littéralement complètement dégoûté ! Et puis vu l'odeur, manger ce que contenait l'assiette ne lui disait vraiment rien.

Toutefois, il aurait volontiers tué cette foutue gorgone si ça lui aurait permis de se taper un bon gros cheeseburger accompagné de frittes bien grasses ! Mais cela faisait sans doute partie du domaine de l'utopie. Alors il laissa échapper un profond soupir à la limite désespéré, sous le regard amusé de Docteur Kelly-McAllister, il le vit se lever lentement et soulever la cloche qui abritait le plateau repas.

- Voyons voir un peu ce que cette idiote de Marylin a bien pu vous apporter à manger…

- Vu l'odeur, ça me donne limite envie de gerber… Déclara Dean en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Doux Jésus… Tu m'étonnes… Qui se hasarderait à manger quelque chose d'aussi répugnant ? A votre place, je n'oserai même pas y toucher! Et notez bien que je ne vous parle pas de la couleur ! L'odeur à elle seule me donne la nausée !

- Yep, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, c'est sur mais en attendant…

- Laissez moi deviner ! Vous vous taperiez bien un cheeseburger avec des frittes, c'est ça ?

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, Doc, c'est pas du jeu ! Répliqua Dean en éclatant de rire.

Une évidence lui traversa soudain l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière : ce type lui plaisait, et malgré le fait qu'il soit psychiatre et qu'il détestait les psy en tous genres, ce type était une Exception ! D'autant plus que pour couronner le tout, il était… Absolument sublime ! Tout chez lui n'était que délicatesse spontanée, charme et volupté. Et ce visage d'ange où se reflétait un sourire d'une si grande sincérité était en train de le mettre à sa merci. Dean détourna le regard encore plus profondément troublé par une telle révélation. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine si bien que cela lui arracha un léger gémissement de douleur.

- Dean ? Est ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta le jeune médecin.

A la vue de ce visage si parfait et si doux où on pouvait voir une inquiétude grandissante, Dean sentit que le souffle commençait à lui manquer ! Il le vit sortir rapidement son stéthoscope et commencer à l'ausculter. Au contact de ces mains si douces et si chaudes, les battements de son cœur s'étaient grandement accéléré, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite si bien qu'une douleur sournoise se réveilla brusquement dans sa poitrine.

- Hey Dean, restez avec moi ! Ordonna le jeune médecin en saisissant son visage entre ses mains délicates et en plongeant son regard azur dans ses yeux.

- Respirez profondément, et détendez-vous. Concentrez vous sur ma voix et essayez de vous calmer.

Le jeune chasseur essaya de se focaliser sur ce que lui disait le Docteur Kelly-MacAllister, et quelques instants plus tard, la douleur disparu mystérieusement. Le jeune psychiatre l'ausculta de nouveau et soupira de soulagement :

- Ah voilà qui est nettement mieux !

- Yep, mais il faut dire que…

- Que c'est moi qui vous fait cet effet là ? Gloussa le jeune médecin, en finissant sa phrase.

Dean laissa échapper un petit rire et hocha la tête. Puis déclara spontanément :

- Il faut dire aussi que vous êtes vraiment très mignon pour un psy!

Il vit le psychiatre se fendre d'un sourire malicieux.

- Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir! Répliqua le jeune médecin en souriant. Ensuite il ajouta:

- Bon, pour me faire pardonner de provoquer une telle réaction chez vous, que diriez vous de vous remplir un peu l'estomac ?

- Vous prêchez un converti, Doc !

- Excellent ! Répliqua l'autre en riant de bon cœur.

La minute d'après il sortit son téléphone portable et appuya sur une touche.

C'est là que Dean assista à une conversation des plus étranges.

* - Oui, C'est Moi. Passes-moi mon imbécile de demi frère, s'il te plait…

La personne répliqua quelque chose puis le psychiatre répliqua :

* - Je ne veux pas le savoir, dis lui de ramener son joli petit cul au téléphone ou il va m'obliger à me déplacer alors que j'ai eu une putain de journée de merde et là il risque d'avoir quelques bricoles et toi aussi par la même occasion! Oh non, Kenny, je ne plaisante pas et tu le sais !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et le médecin reprit :

* - Ah, il était temps ! Bon, écoutes moi attentivement, Darren: j'ai une mission pour toi : Amènes-moi quatre cheeseburgers avec une bonne portion de frites pour chaque, du coca, des muffins au chocolat, une bouteille de Jack Daniel's et aussi un paquet de cigarettes, pendant tu y es.

Le dit Darren répondit quelque chose alors le jeune psychiatre répliqua du tac au tac :

* - Mon sens de l'humour a été réduit à néant dans la journée Darren, alors soit tu m'apportes ce que je t'ai commandé, soit je dis à ton cher papa que c'est toi qui malencontreusement rayé sa belle Mercedes sur tout le coté ! Et ne me viens surtout pas me demander comment je sais ça, parce que crois moi il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le sache!

L'autre lui rétorqua quelque chose puis le docteur répliqua catégorique :

* - Oui, exactement c'est du chantage! Et Non, Darren je ne bluffe jamais et tu devrais le savoir, Chéri ! Alors bouges ton cul !

Le dit Darren répondit et le médecin rétorqua :

* - Je suis toujours à l'Hospital, chambre 36, en cardio.

Et avant que la conversation ne se termine, Dean entendit quelque chose de totalement inattendu :

* - Je suis avec un patient, point final ! Alors si tu pouvais m'éviter ta parano, ça me serait d'un grand secours !

Le dit Darren répliqua quelque chose puis le jeune médecin répondit :

* - Ok, à toute à l'heure. Par contre: évites de me ramener cet abruti de Kenny dans tes pattes sinon je me ferai l'immense plaisir de le faire interner d'office!

Quelques minutes plus tard il ferma son téléphone portable d'un coup sec et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Puis se tourna rapidement vers le jeune chasseur :

- Voilà. Le dîner sera là dans environ 20mins ça vous va ?

- Super ! Rétorqua Dean tout sourire.

Il vit le jeune psychiatre s'installer avec une jambe repliée sous lui sur le bord du lit, prés du dossier accroché.

- Doc ?

- Moui ?

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sur, Dean. Allez y.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez accepté de rester avec moi ce soir ?

- Eh bien… Parce que vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées, et puis je penses sincèrement que ça ne fera pas de mal de voir d'autres personnes que votre père et… Votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout en ce moment.

- C'est sur… Répliqua Dean, songeur.

Il vit le jeune médecin passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et quelque chose attira immédiatement son attention.

Dean remarqua plusieurs choses étonnantes : un bracelet en argent massif qui pendait à son poignet parmi d'autres, le bracelet en question était orné de pentacles, de croix et d'autres signes contre les possessions démoniaques. Une chaîne en argent elle aussi, pendait à son cou, et l'élément essentiel : La croix du christ postée dans l'embrasure du débardeur et qu'on pouvait voir posée sur sa poitrine. Puis une autre chose attira encore plus son attention, en effet, il aurait juré avoir vu un pentagramme noir tatoué sur le sternum du psychiatre !

NON, c'était impossible ! Mais la vision se confirma lorsque le jeune psychiatre changea de position et que le débardeur se colla un peu plus sur sa poitrine, dévoilant le pentagramme en entier donnant ainsi une vue imprenable à Dean sur ce symbole si particulier et qui ne laissait absolument aucun doute sur les connaissances de la personne qui le portait concernant l'existence même des ténèbres et des créatures cauchemardesques qui pouvaient peupler le monde.

- Vous êtes un… Commença Dean, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le jeune médecin la fini à sa place.

- Un chasseur ? Oui Dean, mais je suis avant tout psychiatre.

- Comment est-ce que vous saviez… Rétorqua Dean, mais une fois de plus le médecin fini sa phrase.

- Comment est ce que je savais ce que vous alliez dire ? C'est tout simple, il me suffit de me connecter à vous pour le savoir.

- Vous êtes…

- Médium. Oui et parmi un des plus rares et des plus puissants que la terre ait jamais donné vie. Ce qui, comme vous devez vous en douter, n'est pas totalement incompatible avec notre « travail », je dirai même que c'est un atout de plus.

Dean se sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise face au regard pénétrant qui se posait sur lui. Il dut détourner les yeux pour tenter de cacher son malaise.

- Dean… Regardes moi… Dit doucement le jeune médecin, passant brusquement du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

Voyant que son patient ne voulait pas le regarder, le Docteur Kelly-MacAllister se leva lentement et s'installa sur le bord du lit tout près de Dean.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit qui tu étais dés le début ? Demanda soudain Dean presque en colère.

- Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Chasseur, médium ou psychiatre, je suis les trois à la fois, Dean. On ne peut pas dissocier ces trois réalités, la seule chose qui m'importe ou plutôt devrais je dire la seule chose qui me reste à faire et qui m'oblige à demeurer ici encore quelques semaines, c'est de t'aider à remonter à la « surface » pour reprendre le cours de ta vie avant de disparaître.

- Disparaître ? Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai laissé trop de traces de mon passage ici, Dean. Et surtout… Parce que… Tous les Démons de l'enfer sont à mes trousses depuis plus de 10ans.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Je comprends absolument rien ! Expliques moi clairement au lieu de jouer aux devinettes comme ça parce que ça commence vraiment à me mettre méchamment les nerfs à vifs !

- Calmes toi, Dean. En gros, pour les Démons, je suis une sorte de porte blindée. Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas vraiment capable de sortir en grand nombre de l'enfer. Mais s'ils me capturent, ils pourraient carrément amener l'enfer sur terre. Ils savent tous que je suis capable d'ouvrir une brèche immense dans notre monde ce qui leur permettra de passer et d'apporter le chaos avec eux. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'ils me mettent la main dessus. Et depuis environ 10ans, Mammon et ses acolytes me traquent. Ils se sont même servi de certains chasseurs pour arriver jusqu'à moi.

- Mammon ? C'est qui celui là, encore ?

- C'est le Démon qui cherche un moyen de me faire plier, mais il n'y arrivera pas.

- Ben j'espère bien que non ! Répliqua Dean avec force.

- Et ce n'est pas un hasard que ton frère, Sam ait atterri ici, à Palo Alto…

- De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Juste avant de pouvoir lui répondre, ils entendirent quelqu'un taper à la porte de la chambre…

* * *

lol c'est vrai que c'est très con que je m'arrête là mais vous saurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder! je n'ai pas de date précise à vous communiquer mais ce sera probablement dans la semaine et plus tot que vous ne le pensez ^^

sur ce a très bientôt


	11. Chapter 11

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 11

8:14pm

Le psychiatre se leva lentement et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui, Dean put voir un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années tout vêtu de noir, les cheveux couleur ailes de corbeau, un visage allongé avec de grands yeux verts.

- Hey, Terry… Salua le nouveau venu.

- Putain, Darren! Je t'ai déjà dit 50 fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Bien entendu, cela ne put échapper à Dean, qui leva un sourcil, et fit mine de ne pas écouter ce que se disaient les deux hommes postés prés de la porte. Ainsi Evan, n'était pas son vrai nom, ça commençait à devenir de plus en plus intéressant, se dit soudain le jeune chasseur.

Le nouvel arrivant s'insurgea toute de suite face à la réplique presque grotesque de son demi-frère :

- Ben quoi ? C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles non ? Alors il est où le problème ?

- Ne m'obliges pas à te répondre, Darren… Répliqua le jeune psychiatre d'un ton sarcastique.

Puis il se tourna vers Dean et déclara avec un sourire très ironique :

- Dean, je te présente Darren, mon adorable demi-frère ! Darren, je te présente Dean Winchester, le patient dont je t'ai parlé toute à l'heure.

- Ah ok ! Je vois ! Et tu le tutoies en plus ! Ben dis donc, il est pas mal du tout ton patient ! Tu m'étonnes que tu fasse des heures sup' ! Gloussa son demi-frère, en émettant un sifflement d'admiration.

- Darren, tu as vraiment l'esprit trop tordu…

- Hey ! Attends une seconde ! T'as bien dit Winchester, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et alors ?

Sans répondre à son demi-frère, Darren s'adressa directement à Dean :

- Vous êtes le frère de Sam, c'est ça ?

Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de répondre à la question, que le jeune psychiatre se posta devant son demi-frère et lui dit de manière catégorique :

- Toi tu poses beaucoup trop de question, je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter de venir fourrer ton nez dans la vie de mes patients !

- Oh ça va ! C'était juste une question, c'est tout ! Et puis, Sam n'a pas arrêté de me parler de lui, donc c'est pas comme si je le connaissais pas !

- Peu importe, tu poses ton paquet et tu te casses illico, Darren ! Et je ne vais pas te le répéter deux fois !

- Vous voyez comment il me parle ? Pesta le jeune homme en s'adressant à Dean.

A ces mots le jeune chasseur laissa échapper un petit rire puis leva les mains en signe d'impuissance et déclara :

- Désolé mais je m'en mêlerai pas…

Le docteur Kelly-McAllister poussa un profond soupire exaspéré et fusilla son demi-frère du regard si bien qu'au bout de moins d'une minute, le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Dean remarqua une chose très étrange, en effet, c'était un véritable combat muet entre les deux. Et bien sur, le grand vainqueur était le psychiatre. Sans plus attendre, le dénommé Darren déposa doucement le paquet sur le fauteuil prés du lit où Dean était installé puis lui avait souhaité un bon appétit mais juste avant de partir il lui avait chuchoté :

- Fais gaffes à toi, mec ! C'est loin d'être un ange, crois moi.

C'est là que Dean vit le visage du jeune psychiatre se fendre dans un sourire ravi et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une fabuleuse lueur bleue, le jeune chasseur aurait juré avec senti une main invisible effleurer son visage dans une délicieuse caresse et une voix caressante lui susurrer des paroles plus que rassurantes, comme pour l'apaiser et toute inquiétude l'avait quitté comme par miracle. Cela n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, mais lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, il se rendit compte que le jeune médecin était à présent tout prés du lit, puis il l'entendit éclater de rire et s'adresser à son demi-frère :

- Allez assez jouer, Darren ! Rentres à la maison !

- Ok mais tu me dois…

Le jeune psychiatre le coupa et lui lança :

- Dans la poche extérieure de ta chemise . Et gardes la monnaie…

Le jeune homme le regarda sans comprendre et se mit à fouiller dans la poche de sa chemise et en sortit un billet de 100 dollars, soigneusement plié en quatre.

- Attends… Tu me laisses 80 dollars de pourboire ? Mais t'es…

- Malade ? C'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas, Darren?

- Non, c'est …

Quelques secondes après, le jeune homme entendit la voix de son demi-frère vociférer à l'intérieur même de son esprit :

« _Je sais que tu m'as toujours vu comme le pire des monstres, mais la vérité c'est que depuis tout ce temps tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, alors que moi j'ai tant appris sur toi ! Alors maintenant, vas-t-en et surtout ne te retournes pas !_ »

- NON ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ! JE T'AI JAMAIS… S'exclama Darren, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit le visage de son demi-frère se fermer complètement. Il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de ce boulet trop collant. Quelque chose était en train d'affluer dans les tréfonds de son esprit et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer correctement la situation avec son imbécile de frère dans les pattes.

Dean vit le docteur Kelly-McAllister saisir son frère par le bras et l'entraîner sans ménagement vers la porte puis il lui ordonna sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune autre alternative :

- Casses-toi, Darren. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! Et je te conseille vivement de rentrer à la maison !

Sur ces mots, il poussa son demi-frère hors de la chambre et referma brusquement la porte. La minute d'après il poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

- Hey Doc, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit Dean.

Le jeune psychiatre ne se tourna pas toute de suite vers lui, mais Dean sentit clairement une tension presque palpable, qu'on pouvait identifier comme de la colère mêlée à une profonde tristesse.

- D'où l'intérêt de la bouteille de Jack Daniel's… Marmonna le Docteur.

- Yep, Doc mais ça réglera pas le problème si tu veux mon avis… Répliqua Dean.

Le Docteur Kelly-McAllister s'approcha lentement du lit où le jeune chasseur était installé et resta quelques instants debout sans réagir. En effet, il sentait clairement que quelque de monstrueux pointait progressivement le bout de son nez, et rampait doucement mais sûrement vers lui et c'est un sentiment de totalement impuissance face à cette gigantesque vague et nauséeuse qui figea son corps tout entier. Si bien que Dean se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il l'interpella doucement, l'appelant pour la première fois par son vrai prénom:

- Terry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La minute d'après il vit le jeune psychiatre lever lentement les yeux vers lui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté comme s'il entendait un bruit que lui seul pouvait percevoir et Dean put le voir porter une main tremblante à son front et tressaillir brusquement en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les rouvrir mais Dean aurait juré qu'il ne le voyait pas et pour cause, en regardant ses yeux, il vit que la pupille bleu nuit s'était tellement dilatée qu'on ne voyait presque plus l'iris autour. Un peu comme s'il se trouvait dans le noir total ! A ce moment là, Dean tendit la main pour saisir le bras du jeune médecin alors il entendit une voix angoissée directement dans sa tête lui hurler :

« _Non ! Ne me touches pas !_ »

Mais bien sur, il passa outre cet avertissement car il voulait réellement savoir ce qui se passait et au contact de la peau, il sentit quelque chose le traverser avec une intensité si forte qu'il en eut le souffle coupé ! Son cœur se mit à battre à une telle vitesse que le monitoring cardiaque se mit à s'affoler ! Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, ce fut l'ouverture sur une brèche colossale et destructrice ! Il venait d'être littéralement aspiré par l'esprit même du psychiatre ! Il sentit un frisson terrifiant parcourir son corps. Le jeune chasseur se retrouva directement propulsé dans un décor apocalyptique : il pouvait voir le ciel noir et nébuleux juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Des éclairs menaçants et monstrueux, d'une violence effrayante déchiraient l'atmosphère, et il pu même sentir une horrible odeur de souffre empoissonnait l'air. Un vent terrifiant soufflait faisant chanceler les arbres tout autour d'eux. La terre se mit a trembler avec la force d'un séisme de magnitude 7 sur l'échelle de richter. A une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le sol s'éventra brusquement pour laisser passer une lumière rouge et aveuglante et malgré le bruit infernal de la foudre qui frappait le sol avec une puissance digne de la fin des temps, Dean pu clairement entendre un bruit sourd sortir des entrailles de la terre qui le glaça de la tête aux pieds ! D'instinct il se tourna vers le jeune médecin et vit que ce dernier se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'immense brèche qui s'était creusé quelques minutes plus tôt. Arrivé à quelques mètres du gouffre, il vit le jeune psychiatre s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui pour lui faire un sourire navré et quelques secondes plus tard la connexion fut brusquement coupée à l'instant même où une personne leur faisait rompre le contact physique. Alors tout se passa très vite, le Docteur Kelly-McAllister fut instantanément projeté en arrière mais avec la force d'un boulet de canon, et réceptionné de justesse par John Winchester et dans la même minute, au moment même où le contact avait brusquement été rompu, Dean fut projeté à son tour dans l'autre sens, emportant Sam sur son passage qui le tenait encore par les bras, ce qui lui fit cogner violemment le lit et le faisant atterrir presque sur son frère.

John Winchester avait vu des étoiles, le choc avait été d'une telle violence qu'il sentit un goût cuivré envahir sa bouche tout juste quelques secondes après avoir rattrapé le jeune médecin. Signe qu'il s'était mordu la langue en atterrissant brutalement sur le sol ! Il se leva lentement et aida le jeune psychiatre à faire de même ensuite, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son fils cadet pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de casser et il le vit se redresser avec beaucoup de difficultés juste au dessus de Dean, mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, un vent de panique s'empara de lui quand il entendit le bruit strident du monitoring cardiaque dont le bip continue signifiait qu'une seule chose : le cœur s'était arrêté de battre! Le cœur de son fils aîné n'avait pas tenu le coup ! Toutefois quelques secondes plus tard, un bip retentit, puis un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre, signe que le cœur s'était remis en route tout seul comme une horloge. La minute d'après, Dean se mit à tousser et releva si brusquement qu'il sentit ses cotes émettre une violente protestation, si bien que Sam le prit dans ses bras et lui massa doucement le dos pour tenter d'apaiser la quinte de toux. Mais il le sentit tressaillir brusquement à son contact et essayer de le repousser mais il ne lâcha pas prise au contraire, il resserra délicatement son étreinte et murmura doucement contre son oreille :

- Dean, calmes toi… Ça va aller, c'est fini.

- Comment…Pourquoi est-ce que… Commença Dean sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Ce fut leur père qui lui répondit lentement.

- Il y a eu un véritable cataclysme dehors, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, c'était très localisé et uniquement tout autour de l'enceinte de l'Hospital juste ici . Donc avec Sam, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux venir directement ici, et je crois qu'on a bien fait...

Puis John se tourna vers le jeune psychiatre et lui lança avec un sourire en coin :

- Alors Docteur Kelly, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Docteur Brannigan, c'est bien un démon qui est à l'origine de tout ce qui vient de se passait dehors, pas vrai ?

- Oui… Et malheureusement, ce n'est que le début, j'en ai bien peur… Répliqua le Psychiatre.

A ces mots, Sam se tourna vivement vers celui qui venait de prononcer cette phrase qui lui avait donné la chair de poule. Il se serra un peut plus contre Dean, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de leur père.

- Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Qu'est ce qu'un Démon viendrait foutre ici ? Et puis comment est-ce qu'il sait à propos de ça ? Laissa-t-il échapper.

- En ce qui concerne le Démon, c'est une excellente question, Sam. Mais il faut dire que notre cher Docteur ici présent est en réalité, un chasseur. Et qui plus… Un médium. D'une puissance incommensurable. C'est pour ça que la première fois, lorsqu'il est entré dans cette chambre, je n'ai pas fait tout de suite le rapprochement mais je me doutais bien que c'était lui. Et mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Attends papa, c'est QUI exactement ? Reprit Sam, en glissant un bras autour des épaules de son frère aîné.

A ce moment là, ce fut le médecin lui-même qui lui répondit :

- Sam, votre père a raison. Je ne m'appelle pas Evan Kelly-MacAllister. Mon vrai nom c'est en fait… Terry Brannigan, et… Comme l'a dit votre père, je suis malheureusement aussi médium. Et aussi un chasseur, enfin je me suis pratiquement retiré du milieu, il y a environ une dizaine d'années. Et j'ai aussi changé de nom comme vous pouvez le constater. Mais même aujourd'hui, il y a encore beaucoup de chasseurs viennent des quatre coins du pays pour me consulter concernant les affaires qui leur posent problème. Et en fait, ça paraît complètement absurde parce que pour eux je suis devenu une sorte d'encyclopédie vivante tout ça parce que j'ai accumulé énormément de données concernant les Démons et les exorcismes. D'ailleurs, votre père lui-même, est venu me consulter, et ce à plusieurs reprises.

- C'est à dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu vous consulter ? Rétorqua Sam, ce type étrange avait considérablement piquait sa curiosité. Il voulait absolument savoir quelles pouvaient bien être les rasions qui avaient pu pousser un homme tel que John Winchester à aller consulter quelqu'un d'aussi étrange.

- En ce qui concerne les raisons pour lesquelles votre père est venu me consulter, vous devriez voir ça directement avec lui…

Alors Sam regarda son père, mais celui-ci secoua lentement la tête.

- Laisses tomber Sam, il te répondra pas. Parce qu'il est encore plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules… Déclara doucement Dean

- Oui, ça c'est bien le cas de le dire, mais on se demande bien de QUI tu tiens, Dean. Lança le jeune psychiatre en laissant échapper un petit rire, puis il ajouta en se tournant vers John Winchester :

- N'est-ce pas, Johnny ?

L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire en coin…


	12. Chapter 12

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 12

California Cafe Bar & GrillAdresse : 700 Welch Rd # 108 Palo Alto, CA

10:18pm

Un grand blond répondant habituellement au nom de Tyrone arriva dans le bar et alla s'installer directement tout au fond de la salle. Il posa l'ordinateur portable sur la table, quelques instants plus il commanda une Tequila puis il ouvrit son pc et commença à pianoter. Il avait l'air d'un étudiant comme les autres mais ce n'était qu'une simple apparence, ce n'était qu'un corps qu'il avait investi quelques mois auparavant.

Son hôte s'était éteint au moment même où il avait pris possession du corps de sa victime. Sa puissance était telle qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à trouver une proie idéale qui arriverait à le contenir. Et dés à présent, il demeurait seul dans cette enveloppe charnelle qui était tout à fait à son goût. Moins de 10mins après s'est installé dans ce bar, il vit arriver celui qu'il attendait. Il lui fait rapidement signe et le jeune garçon se dirigea sans tarder vers le fond de la salle et s'installa tranquillement à sa table.

- Hey, M… Salua le nouveau venu.

Le garçon en face de son pc portable ne releva pas les yeux de son écran. Signe qu'il y avait un pépin. Et pas des moindres.

- Alors? Quelles nouvelles ? T'as réussi à le trouver ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Yep… Mais il y a un problème…

- Quoi ?

- Il y a deux putains de chasseurs en ville.

- Et Merde ! Ils sont arrivés quand?

- Yep ! Il y a un qui a débarqué il y a un peu plus de 4 jours, et l'autre est arrivé en ville cet après midi. Je sais pas exactement ce qu'ils foutent ici mais, vaut mieux pas qu'ils viennent contrecarrer mes plans ! Répliqua le dénommé M, sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

- Putain, fait chier ! Et comment on va faire alors ?

- Ma foi, on va devoir improviser, c'est tout.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Nan, Krys, je rigole pas. De toute façon on a pas vraiment le choix.

L'adolescent réfléchit quelque secondes puis lui dit :

- Peut être que…

- Quoi ?

- Attends une seconde, M. Je sais que ça va pas te plaire du tout mais je pense qu'on devrait d'abord s'occuper des chasseurs et ensuite de Qui tu sais.

- Tu te fous de moi, là?

- Ben nan pourquoi ?

Le-dit M éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son jeune frère.

- Attends, attends, Krys. Je t'ai pas encore dit la meilleure parce que tu sais pas du tout qui sont ces putains chasseurs ! Juste pour info : c'est John Winchester, en personne qui a débarqué cette après midi, alors dis moi : Tu veux vraiment te mesurer à lui, c'est ça ?

- Wow ! Attends ! C'est John Winchester qui a débarqué ? Putain de merde ! Répliqua l'adolescent. Il avait considérablement blêmit.

- Yep, et sans oublier son connard de fils : Dean. Bon lui, il a été un peu amoché, par un Poltergeist, mais ça empêche pas que c'est un sacré fils de pute ce qui le rend peut être encore plus gênant que son père ! Reprit M.

- Putain… Là, ça complique tout ! Donc, en plus de QUI tu sais, ça en fait trois, y va falloir vraiment la jouer très serrée…

- Mouais, comme tu dis…

M referma l'ordinateur portable et avala une gorgée de Tequila.

- Bon… Alors, on décide quoi ? Et au fait, on en fait quoi de Sam ? Demanda Krys.

- Sam ? C'est pas mon problème ! Et puis tu sais comme moi que ce bon vieux Azzazel ne laissera personne l'approcher, du moins pas pour l'instant, donc ça nous fait un truc de moins à gérer…

- C'est clair mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais imagines qu'il s'en mêle ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Rien. Si ce n'est qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu…

Son jeune frère le regarda quelque peu consterné. L'air de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

- Quoi ? Demanda M agacé.

- Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de « t'amuser » avec Sam ?

- C'est pas du tout dans le sens que tu crois, Krys. Moi je vais juste me contenter de lui éviter de venir mettre son nez dans mes plans ! Ni plus ni moins. Par contre toi, je te déconseille fortement de l'approcher, de près comme de loin !

- Ah ouais ? Et si je suis pas tes conseils ?

- Ah ben là, faudra pas venir pleurer dans mes jupes si tu te retrouves encore en bas !

- Pas grave, je pendrais mon mal en patience et puis tôt ou tard je finirai par remonter…

- Ouais mais MOI, j'ai besoin de toi ici et pas en bas ! Surtout que j'ai absolument aucune envie de retourner dans ce foutu trou à rat, tout ça pour te sortir de ta cage! Sans compter que j'ai des comptes à rendre au Big Boss et c'est encore plus chiant que ce que tu peux imaginer !

- Ok, Ok… Calmes toi, M. J'ai compris…Mais comment on va faire pour atteindre notre cible ? Tu sais bien qu'on peut plus le « prendre » comme on a pu le faire dans le temps. Répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune.

- T'inquiètes, je sais comment l'atteindre. Et c'est là, que je vais vraiment avoir besoin de ton aide, Krys. Parce qu'il va me falloir une énorme diversion et comme je sais que t'es un vrai pro pour ça, je suppose que je peux compter sur toi, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que je ferai tout ce que tu veux, M. Mais dis moi, une fois que tu vas LUI mettre la main tu comptes en faire quoi ? Tu comptes t'en tenir au plan ou…

- Ce que je compte en faire ? Devines…

Le plus jeune des deux laissa échapper un soupir et se contenta de hocher doucement la tête. Son frère avait changer d'avis et il sentait bien qu'il irait jusqu'au bout et ce coûte que coûte. Et il savait très exactement ce qu'il comptait faire de leur « proie ». Mais restait à savoir, comment il allait s'y prendre pour pouvoir atteindre leur cible sans que ces foutus chasseurs s'en mêlent. Surtout la réputation de ce cher John Winchester n'était plus à faire…


	13. Chapter 13

TRAHISON CHAPITRE 13

STANFORD INN 115 El Camino Real, Menlo Park. Chambre 6

2:03am

Sam sorti de la douche et commença à s'habiller. Il avait enfilé son jogging et son T-shirt pour enfin aller se mettre un lit, au moment où quelqu'un tapa discrètement à la porte de la chambre. Il était déjà deux heures du matin, et il se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée tordue de débarquer à une heure pareille. Son père dormait sur le canapé alors il décida d'aller ouvrir la porte, non sans avoir saisit une arme au préalable.

Il déverrouilla la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Evan ou plutôt Terry Brannigan, de son vrai nom. Sam ne savait pas du tout pourquoi ce type était là et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son instinct lui ordonna presque de lui claquer la porte au nez mais il se ravisa et il le regretta aussitôt. Il sortit sur le pas de la porte et referma doucement celle-ci.

- Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Oui, Sam. Je sais très exactement l'heure qu'il est…

- Ok. Et je peux savoir ce qui vous amène, Doc ? Demanda Sam sur un ton arrogant.

- Vas t'habiller et mets des godasses et rends toi à l'Hospital, Sam. Ordonna le psychiatre.

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que ton frère a besoin de toi, et comme il ne peut pas se déplacer lui-même, j'ai décide de venir te chercher, sinon crois moi que je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me déplacer…

- Pfff N'importe quoi ! Allez vous faire foutre ! J'ai bien vu comment il vous regarde, alors évitez de me prendre pour un con ! Répliqua Sam sur la défensive.

- Putain, ça c'est bien ce que j'appelle un dialogue de sourd ! Tu crois vraiment que ton frère a des vues sur moi ? S'exclama le psychiatre consterné.

- Yep et pour un sois- disant médium, vous êtes carrément aveugle ! Répliqua Sam sur un ton méprisant.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont ce type s'était incrusté entre son frère et lui. Ce type était vraiment écœurant, il cumulait tout ce qu'il pouvait détester chez un mec ! Il était beaucoup trop délicat, trop féminin à son goût. Sa voix était trop douce, son visage trop fin, ses cheveux beaucoup trop blonds et surtout trop longs quant à son corps il n'osait même pas y penser ! Quant à sa tenue, putain ! Il avait déjà vu des mecs fagotés de manière assez bizarre mais lui, on pouvait lui décerner la palme d'or.

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tenue ? Un jean taille plus que basse qui devoilait ses hanches étroites et sa taille fine, un T-shirt en résille et par dessus, une redingote! Sam faillit s'étrangler quand il s'aperçut que cette espèce de foutu pseudo médium de merde avait même un téton percé ! En fait, il avait tout de la vraie « folle » dans tout les sens du terme ! Et bien sur, il avait la méchante impression que tout chez lui transpirait l'hypocrisie. Et pour couronner le tout, cet espèce de connard fini était psychiatre !

- Tu auras beau penser tout ce que tu veux de moi Sam, mais juste un petit conseil avisé : tu devrais arrêter de t'acharner dans ta connerie. Ton frère n'a jamais eu de « vues » sur moi. Il fait juste ce que l'on appelle « un transfert » rien de plus. Et étant son psychiatre, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Alors enlèves tes œillères et vas le rejoindre.

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un débile c'est ça? Dîtes plutôt que vous essayez de me manipuler, ça ira plus vite, oui ! Mais il y a un truc que vous avez complètement zappé !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que j'aurai éventuellement « zappé » comme tu dis si bien ? Répliqua le psychiatre sur un ton neutre.

- Le regard qui vous posez sur Dean ! Vous le regardez de la même manière que toutes ces putes qui meurent d'envie de se retrouver dans son pieu ! Mais je vous garanti que si par malheur vous osez poser vos putains de mains sur lui, je vous tuerai ! Cracha Sam.

- Excellent ! Ça, c'est la plus énorme connerie qu'on m'ait jamais sorti! Tu es vraiment stupide, mon pauvre Sam ! Ton frère est un de mes patients, ni PLUS ni MOINS ! Mais apparemment la jalousie a sérieusement entamé ton bon sens !

- Allez vous faire mettre, Doc ! Je m'en tape de vos pseudos théories à la con ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Rétorqua Sam hors de lui.

- Justement, Sam ! Tu ne sais rien, mais tu te permets de ME juger alors que tu es vraiment très mal placé pour ça !

- Oh ! Parce que toi tu te prends pour un saint, c'est ça ? Rétorqua Sam en passant brusquement au tutoiement.

- Pas du tout, Sam. Mais la différence, c'est que MOI contrairement à TOI, je sais contrôler ma LIBIDO ! Alors dis moi franchement, sur qui se portera ton choix ? La belle petite Jessica ou Dean ? Parce qu'au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ! Mais bien évidemment, ça ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit !

Sam le bouscula violemment et le plaqua contre le mur en face de la porte de la chambre et ne mâcha pas ses mots :

- Je te conseille de pas te mêler de ça ! C'est pas ton problème ! Dean est à moi et je l'aime ! Alors tu ferais mieux de disparaître avant …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le psychiatre lui donna un petit coup du plat de la main sur le coté du front. Le coup en lui-même n'était pas violent du tout mais ça l'avait vraiment étonné car c'était la même chose que faisait son père quand il disait une connerie !

- Bouhou ! Avant quoi, dis-moi ? Tu crois vraiment me faire peur ? Alors écoutes-moi bien, espèce de p'tit con, si tu aimes Dean autant tu le prétends, vas le rejoindre au lieu de jouer les gros durs avec moi. Tu me vois comme un rival mais tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de ce coté-là… Déclara simplement le psychiatre.

Sam s'écarta lentement et détourna le regard. Sa colère s'était complètement évaporée.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Aucune importance. Vas t'habiller, Sam et vas rejoindre…

- Mais il m'en veut à mort… Laissa échapper Sam.

- Et alors ? Est-ce que tu vas capituler et le laisser partir à la dérive comme ça, sans même essayer de recoller les morceaux ? Je te pensais plus téméraire que ça, mais il semblerait que je t'ai surestimé Sam.

Sam resta silencieux. Il s'était méchamment trompé sur ce type mais il ne comprenait pas encore ses réelles motivations. Il se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Il aurait aimé connaître les raisons qui avait poussé ce type à quitter le monde de la chasse…

- Bon… Eh bien, tant pis pour toi ! Vu qu'il semblerait que tu n'arrives pas à te décider, il existe une autre solution. Etant donné que la méthode classique ne marche pas, tu vas m'obliger à endosser le rôle de psychiatre à temps plein ! Donc, à la première heure demain matin, je vais lui faire une ordonnance, et après une bonne thérapie, il pourra enfin reprendre la route et passer à autre chose…

Sam releva brusquement les yeux :

- Tu te fous de moi, là ? T'es sérieux ?

- Sam, je peux régler le problème vite fait bien fait, mais ce n'est pas d'une ordonnance dont Dean a besoin et si tu refuses de voir la réalité en face tu vas le perdre et je peux te garantir que tu vas le regretter amèrement, crois moi !

- Ouais mais, mon père… Objecta Sam sans pour autant finir sa phrase.

- La belle affaire ! Laisses ton père en dehors de tout ça ! Ça ne le concerne pas.

- Ok, ok. C'est bon j'ai compris. Mais…

- Mais quoi Sam ?

- Avant ça, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et tu vas m'accompagner… Prétexta-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le jeune chasseur pénétra dans la chambre et s'habilla en vitesse puis rejoignit le psychiatre qui l'attendait bien sagement dans le couloir.

- Bon, on peut y aller ? S'enquit Sam en refermant la porte.

- Ok… Répliqua le psychiatre.

Puis ils se mirent en route. Ils traversèrent le parking du motel et le psychiatre se dirigea vers un coupé Chevrolet Corvette C6 noir garé au bord du trottoir. Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce n'est que lorsque le médecin sorti les clefs de la poche de son jeans pour déverrouiller les portières qu'il réalisa que c'était sa voiture.

- Attends… C'est ta voiture ? Demanda Sam bouche bée.

- Oui, c'est ma voiture, Sam. Tu veux conduire ? Répliqua le psychiatre en souriant.

- Je peux ? Reprit Sam étonné.

- Bien sur ! Répondit le médecin en lui jetant les clefs.

Sam les attrapa au vol et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le porte-clefs à l'effigie de Bob l'éponge accompagné de son ami de tous les temps : Patrick l'étoile, ce qui jurait totalement avec l'allure de la voiture.

- Attends, rassures-moi, t'es pas fan de Bob l'éponge, tout de même !

- Non, Sam. Mais ma fille, oui ! Répliqua aussitôt le psychiatre en éclatant de rire.

Sam ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer ce type en père de famille. Mais s'il était père de famille, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore dehors à une heure pareille ?

- Sam ? Je te signale qu'il est déjà 3h, alors si tu veux en profiter un peu, il va falloir qu'on y aille maintenant… Déclara simplement le médecin.

- Ok, ok ! On y va. Répondit Sam en s'installant au volant.

Le psychiatre s'installa coté passager et referma sa portière. Sam mit le contact et démarra la voiture, aussitôt il entendit les paroles de « Gestation : Mythos / everwanting : To want you to want » de Maxwell dans les enceintes de la voiture qui couvraient le ronronnement du moteur. Celui-ci n'était en rien comparable avec celui de l'Impala. Il était beaucoup plus sourd et puissant. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle puissance d'autant plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait un jour l'occasion de pouvoir conduire une telle voiture !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Sam ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour le fun que tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner… Déclara le psychiatre en le tirant de sa rêverie.

Sam avait presque oublié que ce mec était médium en plus d'être un redoutable psychiatre.

- Ben déjà, qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à arrêter la chasse, comme ça ?

- C'est très compliqué, Sam. Et ça remonte à loin tout ça…

- Je m'en doute. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques.

- Ok, de toute façon ce n'est pas un secret d'état. En fait…

J'étais sur la trace d'un dieu païen à Newport dans le Maine. J'en ai bavé pendant une bonne semaine et c'est quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser que j'ai entendu un fait divers peu banal : Une gamine de 14ans avait été retrouvée errant toute seule sur Main street, pieds nus et les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient couverts de sang. C'est une vieille institutrice qui passait par la en voiture qui l'a amenée à l'Hospital le plus proche. Au cours de l'enquête, les flics se sont rendus chez elle. Là, ils sont tombés sur un véritable carnage…

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Sam en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Il se tourna brièvement vers le psychiatre et le vit se tasser un peu plus dans son siège, signe que les souvenirs semblaient vraiment le secouer. Cependant, il poursuivit son récit :

- En arrivant sur place, les flics sont entrés dans la maison et il ont découverts 13 corps à différents endroits de la maison. Tous membres de la famille de la gamine. Il y avait : les parents, les grands parents, son oncle et sa tante, les 3 frères aînés, les 2 petites jumelles, le petit frère et pour finir le bébé en bas age.

- 13 corps ? Tu veux dire qu'elle les a tous …

- Oui, exactement Sam. 13 victimes. Les flics ont mis ça sur le compte d'un tueur en série. Un genre de Cannibale, tu vois... Sauf que…

- Que quoi ? Demanda Sam en frissonnant. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre au pire.

- Les corps ont été mutilés mais il n'y a pas que ça. Quand j'ai consulté les rapports d'autopsies, c'était du délire pur et simple…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire que des mutilations ? Rétorqua Sam.

- Bon… Tu sais comme moi, que dans notre boulot, on essaie de se blinder au maximum parce que ce qui se cache dans l'ombre ça peut être bien pire que ce que peuvent faire les humains. Et puis de toutes façons, on est obligé sinon on ne peut pas tenir le coup, face à toutes ces atrocités.

- C'est clair, et tu prêches un converti Doc… Répondit Sam.

- Le truc de base c'est que les tueurs en série sont de dangereux psychopathes, ça c'est indéniable. Et si on se basait sur l'état de certains des corps, ça pouvait éventuellement être l'œuvre macabre d'un ou plusieurs tueurs. Sauf que les gorges des victimes n'avaient pas été sectionnées à l'aide d'un objet tranchant : type couteau ou autre.

- Euh, je suis pas sur de bien comprendre, Elle lui a tranché la gorge ou…

- En fait, Elle leur a « transpercé » la gorge à l'aide d'un tisonnier et ensuite, elle s'est acharné sur les corps.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ? S'exclama Sam horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, Sam ? D'ailleurs tu devrais t'arrêter, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ok, pas de problème..

Sam se gara au bord du trottoir puis arrêta le moteur. L'instant d'après le psychiatre sorti de la voiture. Il avait considérablement blêmit. Il s'installa sur le capot de la voiture et continua son récit :

- Donc comme je te l'ai dit, elle a utilisé un tisonnier. Et il fallait voir l'état du corps de son père, seigneur j'ai eu l'occasion de voir des trucs vraiment Trash mais là… C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusque là. La tête du malheureux ne tenait plus qu'à des lambeaux de chair. Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêté là… Putain… Quand j'y pense ça me donne la nausée, sérieusement ! A l'époque du drame, la mère de la gamine était enceinte et elle a…

Sam vit le psychiatre allumer nerveusement une cigarette puis c'est en regardant ailleurs qu'il révéla la suite des atrocités qu'il avait vu :

- Elle a arraché le fœtus du ventre de sa propre mère ! Et ces putains de flics se sont acharnés dans leur théorie à la con de tueur en série ! Mais je peux te garantir que la chose qui a commis toutes ces horreurs, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec un tueur en série. Ce n'est pas même quelque chose d'humain. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai appelé un ami et on s'est débrouillé pour aller voir la gamine en question à l'hospital.

Etant psychiatre, l'accès m'était d'autant plus facile. A première vue, ça semblait être un cas classique de possession. Mais bien sur, une fois sur place, on a vite fait de me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Quand on est arrivé dans sa chambre, Elle était carrément devenue hystérique. Et elle était d'une force incroyable. On a tracé un piège pour essayer de la contenir mais ce n'était pas si simple.

Puis On a commencé à l'exorciser, c'est là que ça a dégénéré. Elle a brisé le piège. Parce que ce n'était pas un démon de seconde zone comme on a l'occasion d'en voir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce foutu démon qui la possédait est du même acabit que celui qui a tué ta mère Sam…

- Attends une seconde, tu veux dire que ce bâtard n'est pas le seul ?

- Bien sur que non, Sam. Il y en a un sacré paquet comme lui et des bien pires aussi.

Le psychiatre alluma une 2eme cigarette puis se tourna vers Sam et continua ses explications :

- Quand ce foutu Démon s'est libéré du piège, il m'a envoyé valser comme le mur. Et il s'en est pris à mon ami chasseur. J'étais complètement sonné mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser se faire massacrer sans réagir alors j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment très stupide…

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Sam.

- Je l'ai provoqué. Je l'ai vraiment mis en rogne pour qu'il concentre toute son attention uniquement sur moi. Et ça a bien fonctionné car en une fraction de seconde Il s'est retrouvé sur moi et la minute d'après, on a plongé à travers la fenêtre. Un plongeon de 50m. Mais évident, bien avant d'atterrir en bas, cet enfoiré est « sorti » du corps de la gamine, et juste avant de s'évaporer dans l'air ce fils de pute m'a balancé :

« **_Tu voulais jouer ? Eh bien maintenant, amuses toi bien ! Parce que quitte à jouer autant le faire jusqu'au bout pas vrai, Terry_** ? »

- En entendant cette connerie, j'ai bien failli lui rire au nez ! Mais la chance que j'ai eu, c'est qu'un arbre a considérablement ralenti la chute. J'ai essayé d'amortir la chute du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai atterri sur le dos et la gamine m'ait tombé dessus. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien de cassé. Entre temps, mon ami est venu nous rejoindre et je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de la fille. Le problème c'est que le Démon était toujours là quelque part et je savais qu'il allait me le faire payer. La chute m'avait bien amoché et… En fait… Je ne sentais plus mes jambes… J'avais une commotion et pour couronner le tout j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Et c'est là qu'il en a profité pour entrer…

- Il t'a possédé ? Demanda Sam horrifié.

Le psychiatre laissa échapper un petit rire et répondit doucement :

- Oui. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver enfermé dans un coin de ma tête… Et j'en ai été le premier étonné. Alors il a commencé à se débattre dans tous les sens, allant jusqu'à essayer de se servir de la commotion cérébrale mais bien sur il savait que c'était trop dangereux alors il a accentué la pression sur mes cotes cassées pour me faire plier et mais tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire c'est provoquer de violentes hémorragies internes.

- J'ai entendu sa voix me hurler dans la tête qu'il trouverait le moyen de me soumettre à sa volonté mais sur le moment, je m'en foutais complètement parce que vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, je savais que je n'en avais plus pour très longtemps à vivre et ça il le savait aussi bien que moi. Alors il a menacé de perforer un de mes poumons pour que je m'étouffe dans mon propre sang mais je lui ai répondu qu'il pouvait le faire.

- Voyant que ses menaces ne donnaient rien, il a changé de tactique. Il a commencé à fouiller dans mon esprit à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir. Mais il a ouvert tellement de portes dans ma tête qu'il s'est lui-même laisser prendre au piège. Ce qui, bien sur, la mis dans une colère sans nom… Alors, imagines toi l'espace d'une fraction de seconde ce que ça peut faire que de se retrouver avec un truc pareil qui se cogne dans ta tête tout en dégageant une chaleur proche de celle que pourrait dégager de la lave en fusion ?

- Mais comment est-ce que t'as réussi à t'en sortir ? Lâcha Sam dans un murmure.

- Je ne m'en suis pas sorti, Sam. C'est cet espèce de fils de pute qui m'a « ramené » à la vie avant de quitter mon corps. Juste avant ça, il m'a dit son Nom… Mammon. Après cette malencontreuse mésaventure, je suis resté 2 mois dans le coma. A mon réveil, je n'avais pratiquement aucune séquelle, mais il y avait autre chose qui je pense était bien pire. Mammon a déclenché quelque chose que j'aurais préféré laisser tapi aux fins fonds de ma putain de tête. Un don de double vue. Il a laissé une trace indélébile de son passage en moi. Enfin, tout ce qui compte c'est que la jeune fille qu'il a possédé s'en est sortie indemne…

- Oui, ça me paraît évident. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Rétorqua Sam.

Le psychiatre laissa échapper un petit rire :

- Eh bien... A mon réveil, c'est la première personne que j'ai vu. Et j'ai appris un peu plus tard qu'elle était venu me voir tous les jours en priant pour que je me réveille enfin. Quand je suis sorti de l'Hospital, j'avais l'intention de disparaître et reprendre une vie normale, je savais qu'elle avait de la famille à New York et qu'ils étaient prêts à l'accueillir. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Je suis resté deux mois de plus dans le Maine.

- J'ai atterri à Bangor et elle s'est enfuit du foyer où les services sociaux l'avaient placée le temps que les démarches soient finies, et elle est venu me rejoindre. Et elle n'a pas arrêté de me « harceler ». Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas aller vivre à New York. Alors à force de l'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes… J'ai fini par l'adopter. Et j'ai radicalement changé de vie. En même temps que j'ai changé de nom, je lui ai donné une nouvelle identité. Et elle est devenue officiellement ma fille…

- Et… Elle est où en ce moment ? Demanda Sam.

Le psychiatre regarda sa montre et répondit :

- Vu l'heure qu'il est, elle est en encore à l'Hospital en train de finir sa garde…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle travaille dans le même hôpital que toi ?

- Eh oui, Sam ! Et ça lui permet de garder un œil sur moi… Déclara le psychiatre en riant.

- Ah d'accord ! Donc c'est pour ça que t'es encore dehors à une heure pareille, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je te propose d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner et de filer pour l'apporter à ton cher Dean. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

Alors ils remontèrent dans la Corvette et quelques minutes plus tard, Sam s'arrêta devant un petit snack qui venait d'ouvrir…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il les suivait et il commençait à trouver le temps long. Sa cible était là, juste devant lui, à quelques mètres mais il ne pouvait pas encore l'atteindre. La frustration qu'il ressentait, était telle que l'énergie qu'il dégageait fendit brusquement les vitres de l'abribus sous lequel il s'était arrêté. Son frère apparu au coin de la rue et se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

« Hey ! Tu devrais te calmer un peu ! Et je te signale que c'est vraiment pas le moment de lui signaler ta présence comme sous un projecteur !

« Ta gueule ! Je veux justement lui faire comprendre que je suis là, et ça juste pour lui, bordel ! Grogna le grand blond.

Le plus jeune sentait bien que son aîné était dans un état proche de l'explosion. Alors il décida d'essayer de tempérer cette monstrueuse colère qu'il pouvait presque palper avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer par le cadet des Winchester ou pire encore par le médium lui-même ! Il se rapprocha doucement de son frère et le saisit par le bras pour le faire réagir :

« M ?

« Quoi ? Répliqua l'intéressé en se dégageant brusquement.

« Maintenant qu'on l'a enfin retrouvé, il va falloir s'armer de patience, OK ? Tu m'as demandé une diversion, eh bien je vais faire de mon mieux, d'accord ? Mais en attendant, il faut essayer d'éloigner Sam Winchester de lui. Et je crois que je sais comment je vais faire.

« T'as plutôt pas intérêt à me faire faux bond, Krys, parce que je te jure que si ça foire à cause de tes conneries, tu sais que je risque pas de te rater, pas vrai ?

« T'inquiètes M. Depuis le temps, tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi. Et je vais te le prouver. T'as absolument aucun soucis à te faire pour les Winchester. J'en fais mon affaire.

M. se fendit d'un sourire machiavélique et pendant une fraction de seconde, son vrai visage apparu. Des yeux dont les iris dépourvus de pupilles, étaient d'un blanc glacial et aveuglant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un horrible rictus apparu sur sa bouche et le reste de son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son frère le regarda en souriant puis lui dit :

« Bon, essaies de pas trop te faire remarquer, OK ? Moi, je vais aller me préparer histoire de te donner un peu plus de temps.

« OK... Mais dis-moi ? Tu vas choisir quoi cette fois ?

« Un truc bien trash et vraiment dégueulasse, ça te dit ? Ça va être très Fun, tu verras !

Le plus âgé des deux laissa échapper un ricanement entendu et répliqua :

« Excellente idée, Krys ! Je compte sur toi. Et n'hésites pas à y mettre le paquet !

La minute d'après, M. disparu mystérieusement. L'autre démon se prépara à mettre son plan a exécution. Il tapa dans ses mains et quelques secondes plus tard, une ombre furtive, noire et colossale apparu à ses cotés.

Puis, le Démon tapota doucement l'énorme tête de l'horrible chose et susurra :

« Allez ma Belle, vas donc t'amuser un peu...

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le Démon s'évanouit et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il arriva sur le parking l'hôpital. Il se dirigea tranquillement les mains dans les poches vers les doubles portes et entra sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui. Il prit les escaliers et monta au 3éme étage. Il poussa une porte et traversa un couloir puis s'arrêta près d'une porte...

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

Au moment où la voiture passa sur Welch Rd, Terry Brannigan sentit comme une violente sensation de vertige nauséeux. Son regard se posa automatiquement le coté droit de la rue, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il vit un éclat de verre briller. En effet, la vitre de l'abribus venait de se fendre de part en part.

Sam s'arrêta au feu qui était passé au rouge puis sans savoir pourquoi, il regarda dans la même direction que le psychiatre assis à ses cotés. Mais il ne vit rien de particulier, alors il reporta son attention sur la route. Il remarqua que le regard du jeune médecin était toujours tourné vers la rue, ce qui commença à piquer sa curiosité mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le feu était passé au vert et il dut redémarrer.

Et à moins de 10 mètres de la voiture, il aperçut une sorte de monstrueux doberman noir à l'allure effrayante et presque spectrale traverser furtivement la rue, l'animal s'arrêta pour regarder en direction de la voiture pendant au moins une minute en montrant les crocs et en grognant puis se remit à courir à une vitesse incroyable le long du trottoir en direction de l'hôpital.

A l'instant même où son regard s'était posé sur cette chose immonde, Sam sentit un frisson de pure terreur lui parcourir l'échine.

« Putain ! C'était quoi ça ? S'exclama-t-il.

« Ça ? C'était un Hell Hound! Et normalement on est même pas sensé les voir ! Alors t'occupes et roules ! On est qu'à une rue de l'hôpital et j'ai pas besoin de te dire de mettre le turbo ! Répliqua simplement le jeune psychiatre.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois, alors il redémarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Quelques minutes plus tard, il gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital et avant qu'il ait pu sortir, le médecin l'interpella :

« Quoi qu'il se passe, reste avec ton frère, OK ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

« Je vais essayer de trouver cette putain de bestiole !

« Pardon ? Non mais t'es malade !

« T'inquiètes, et vas rejoindre Dean ! Maintenant !

Sans plus attendre, le jeune médecin lui donna le paquet contenant le déjeuné qu'il comptait apporter à Dean et poussa Sam hors de la voiture, puis se glissa derrière le volant et reparti à tombeaux ouverts laissant le jeune chasseur seul sur le parking. Alors, Sam n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller rejoindre son frère.

Le jeune chasseur passa les doubles portes automatiques de l'entrée et se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton et attendit. Il était très nerveux rien qu'à l'idée de la réaction de son frère quand il allait le revoir. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire ni comment il allait pouvoir se faire pardonner.

L'ascenseur arriva rapidement et il s'y engouffra. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta au service cardiologie. Le jeune homme sortit de l'ascenseur et commença à traverser le long couloir. L'accueil était vide, alors il le dépassa rapidement et arriva près de la chambre 36.

Il tapa doucement à la porte et attendit. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, signe que son frère était sûrement encore endormi. Alors il tourna délicatement la poignée et entra dans la chambre puis referma derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre le bruit discret du monitoring alors il décida de s'approcher doucement du lit et de s'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil tout prés du lit en attendant que Dean se réveille.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être près de lui. Et essayer par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller mais il ressentit une irrésistible tentation de le toucher. Alors sans chercher à comprendre, il tendit la main et saisit celle de Dean. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, et sans qu'il le veuille, la nostalgie le submergea. Tous les moments passés avec son frère étaient en train de remonter à la surface.

Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été ignoble envers Dean. Et il espérait de tout cœur que ce dernier allait se montrer indulgent et qui sait ? Peut être qu'il allait finir par lui pardonner.

Une demie heure s'était écoulée quand il vit que son frère était en train d'émerger tout doucement du sommeil. Sam resta assit près du lit en attendant qu'il se réveille totalement.

Dean émergea progressivement du sommeil en sentant une main chaude et attentionnée effleure furtivement sa joue quelques minutes. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux mais il dut les refermer aussitôt car les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les stores de la fenêtre venaient de l'éblouir. Ses cotes se rappelèrent douloureusement à son souvenir et un gémissement de douleur fusa instantanément entre ses lèvres.

Le main qui serrait doucement ses doigts avait disparu et quelques instants plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser contre son flanc, et la chaleur diffuse calma instantanément les douleurs. Il était sur le point de se rendormir mais il entendit la voix douce de son frère Sam lui murmurer :

« Hey, Dean, c'est pas vraiment le moment de te rendormir. D'autant plus que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de t'apporter ton petit déjeuné.

Le jeune chasseur poussa un profond soupir et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Une délicieuse odeur de café chaud vint lui chatouiller les narines ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller totalement. Il sentait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas et avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir, il s'entendit dire :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là, Sam ?

Une sensation profondément désagréable naquit en lui, et il s'aperçut très vite que le seul fait de le sentir tout près, si près était tout simplement intolérable pour lui. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers lui était révolu. Mais il y avait quelque chose de très étrange en lui.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce que ça pouvait bien être et il ressentait une violente sensation de vertige par rapport à ça. L'espace d'une seconde, il ressentit une furieuse envie de l'envoyer paître. Cependant, quelque chose en lui, lui souffla sournoisement qu'il y avait une toute autre solution, et que pour lui c'était de loin la meilleure.

Il lui suffisait juste de rester sur sa position initiale : demeurer froid et distant. Dans ce sens, la colère et la profonde rancœur qu'il éprouvait envers Sam allait lui être d'un grand secours.

Sans qu'il ait à faire le moindre effort, il saisit la télécommande du lit et redressa lentement le haut pour trouver une position plus confortable, puis croisa tranquillement ses bras sur son torse et s'aperçut qu'il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur dans ses cotes ce qui était on ne peut plus bizarre, néanmoins, il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça et reprit :

« Alors ? Mis à part pour m'apporter le petit déjeuner, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, Sam ?

« Je... Je voulais m'excuser... Répond doucement son cadet.

Dean sentait clairement que plus le temps passait et plus son esprit perdait le contrôle.

« OK. Mais, je pense que c'est un peu tard pour ça, tu crois pas ? Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

« Pas vraiment, Dean. Parce qu'on dit toujours [mieux vaut tard que jamais]...

« Mouais, si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, Sam... Mais... Disons juste que ça a plus aucune importance, maintenant.

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait bien que ça n'allait pas être facile mais de là à se confronter à telle réaction, c'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un tapa discrètement à la porte.

Et comme il s'y attendait Dean n'hésita pas à répondre, comme s'il voulait mettre un terme à leur conversation. Contre toute attente, la personne qui venait de se présenter à la porte de la chambre n'était autre que leur père, John Winchester, lui-même.

« Tiens donc ! Quel mauvais vent t'amène ici, Papa ? Ironisa Dean sur un ton profondément sarcastique, accompagné d'un sourire extrêmement hypocrite.

« Ravi de revoir aussi, Dean. Répliqua John avec un petit sourire en coin.

John Winchester était là où « IL » le voulait. Et l'espace d'une fraction seconde, Dean ne comprit pas du tout d'où pouvait bien venir cette pensée presque absurde ! Mais il ne pouvait plus y faire quoi que ce soit car, quelque chose le poussa à cracher haut et fort :

« Euh, attendez une seconde ! Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour vous retrouver tous les deux, ici, en même temps, c'est ça ? Génial ! Par contre, maintenant que vous m'avez vu, vous avez plus qu'à prendre la porte ! Parce que quoi vous ayez à me dire, l'un comme l'autre, j'en ai vraiment, mais vraiment rien à BRANLER !

Cette réplique à elle seule, était d'une telle provocation que Dean compris aussitôt qu'aucun des deux, que ce soit Sam ou leur père n'avaient absolument aucune intention de s'en aller !

« Dean, écoutes-moi, s'il te plaît, si je suis là c'est tout simplement pour essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre...

Sam comme John pouvait presque palper la colère qui émanait par vagues de l'homme installé sur le lit d'hôpital.

« Enterrer la hache de guerre ? Non mais tu te fous royalement de ma gueule, sérieusement ! Dis moi si je me trompe : il me semble bien que tu m'as carrément renié et tu m'as même dit que si par malheur nos chemins se recroisaient un jour, tu n'hésiterai pas à me tuer !

« Dean ! Tu sais très bien que c'est sous l'effet de la colère que je t'ai dit ça !

Devant de tels propos, Sam resta interdit, parce qu'il savait bien que leur père était capable de dire les pires choses, même sous l'effet de la colère, il restait toujours maître de ses mots.

« Dean, je n'en pensais pas un mot ! Crois-moi !

Le monitoring était en train de s'affoler. Le jeune chasseur était devenu aussi pâle que les draps blancs sur lesquels il était installé. Il sentait que quelque chose était en train de le faire plier et il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire ! Si bien qu'il laissa échapper :

« Putain, c'est pas vrai !

Mais c'était bien trop tard.

« Dean, essaies de te calmer s'il te plaît... Conseilla doucement Sam.

Il tendit le bras et saisit délicatement la main de son frère dans la sienne et la réaction fut instantanée : Dean se vit retirer violemment sa main signe que son corps lui-même ne répondait plus du tout aux ordres directs émis par son cerveau et il entendit sa propre voix vociférer sur un ton où on pouvait clairement percevoir une colère sans nom:

« Toi, je te conseille de la fermer, parce que je crois bien que t'en as déjà assez fait comme ça ! Putain de bordel ! Quand je pense que c'est toi, Nom de Dieu, C'est TOI et TOI seul qui m'a littéralement sauté dessus comme une de ces pouffiasses en chaleur et qu'au final c'est MOI qui ait dû en payer le prix !

" Sérieux, il a bon dos ce vieux Dean, pas vrai Sam ? Tout au long de ma putain de vie merde, j'ai passé pratiquement tout mon temps à couvrir tes conneries ! Les plus énormes comme les plus stupides, et Dieu sait que t'en as fait des conneries ! Mais, tu sais quoi, Sammy ?

" Là, je suis carrément arrivé à SATURATION, alors tu peux prendre tes cliques et tes claques et de te casser vite fait, bien fait et surtout je conseille de jamais plus te repointer devant moi ! Tu rêvais d'une putain de vie normale ? Eh bien, je te la sers sur un plateau d'argent, Sam ! Alors maintenant : Tires-toi, ne regardes pas derrière toi et surtout, surtout : OUBLIES MOI! FAIS COMME J'AVAIS JAMAIS FAIT PARTIE DE TA PUTAIN DE VIE !

Ces mots acerbes et chargés de haine n'étaient pas de lui. Il le savait, il le savait parfaitement c'était bien sa voix mais cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il allait dire ! Il n'avait pas eut l'intention de laisser ça sortir. Mais quelque chose en lui avait fait remonter tout ça à la surface et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Sam regarda son frère aîné l'air complètement horrifié. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement Dean venait de l'envoyer sur les roses mais en plus il venait de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, du tout ! Sauf que quelque chose clochait dans tout ça.

Car même si leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe, même si son frère était on ne peut plus en colère, et même pire que ça, il était carrément hors de lui, il était clair que tout ça ne tournait pas rond, pas rond du tout. Et Sam savait que jamais Dean ne se serait permit de lui cracher des choses aussi blessantes et qui plus est, en présence de leur père. Le jeune chasseur se tourna vers son père et ce dernier acquiesça discrètement d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Christo...

Sam vit avec horreur son frère aîné fermer les yeux et les rouvrir, ses iris verts avaient laissé place à des yeux aveugles d'un blanc surnaturel, signe de possession démoniaque. Son beau visage se fendit d'un sourire machiavélique :

« Sam, Sam, Sam. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Je te conseille de faire très attention à ce que tu dis devant moi, Chéri. Parce qu'en moins d'une fraction de seconde, je peux faire en sorte que ton adorable frère ici présent, s'étouffe dans son propre sang. Et comme il est déjà bien amoché, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix.

"Je peux faire en sorte qu'une de ses cotes perfore malencontreusement ses poumons et il pourrait agoniser pendant des heures ou encore je peux m'occuper de son cœur, qui est déjà bien fatigué grâce au mélange de médocs qu'il a pris depuis presque un an et crois moi qu'une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui, Dieu lui-même ne pourra pas le ramener à la vie ! Et je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux, pas vrai, Sammy ?

La réaction de Sam fut instantanée :

« Espèce de fils pute ! Je te jure que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je mettrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je trouverais un moyen de te faire la peau !

« Han ! T'entends ça, John ? Il semblerait que le petit Sammy ici présent voue une véritable passion pour son frère ! Si c'est pas mignon tout ça !

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste? Demanda brusquement John Winchester.

« Moi ? Réfléchis un peu, John...

« Personnellement, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de tes réelles motivations mais je te conseille vivement de laisser Dean tranquille ou tu vas retourner d'où tu viens !

« Ouh la ! T'as un sacré tempérament, John Winchester et je dois dire que ça me plaît assez ! Mais je vais te donner un bon conseil : tu ferais mieux de baisser d'un ton avec MOI et de tenir tranquille ou tu vas devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère ton très cher Dean, parce que c'est bien simple : tu m'exorcises, IL meurt ! Et juste pour info : je suis là juste pour le Fun alors prenez votre mal en patience, OK ? Sur ce, vous savez ce que je vais faire ? Je m'en vais faire le tour du propriétaire ! Han ! Et je sens d'ici que je vais trouver les trucs les plus ignobles et les plus dégueulasses qui soient ! Sur ce, bye bye !

Et la minute d'après, le jeune chasseur perdit connaissance. Un long filet de sang s'écoula lentement de sa bouche sous le regard horrifié de Sam et John Winchester.


End file.
